For what it's worth
by some-asshole-just-likes-cake
Summary: Elsa and Anna are both in high school. The pain from Anna's past still hurts as much as it did 5 years ago. Elsa's future holds nothing for her but sex and drugs. When the two girls end up in the same art class during their senior year they might realize how life can get better for everyone, even them, right? [Angst] [Romance] [Friendship] [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

For what is worth

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa's sobs were drowned by the traffic around her. It was a cold December night when her Anna...Oh my God her Anna! The doctor's words kept bouncing around in her mind. It was all too much for her to handle; she dropped to her knees.<p>

"My Anna is dead!" her sobs were louder than the snow falling hard around her. Everything that she once visited with Anna was covered in snow. Everything that was once colorful and beautiful and full of life was snow-covered.

She didn't know what to do, her brain had stopped functioning as soon as those deadly words left the doctor's mouth.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Howard but Anna was hit with a severe force. W-we tried everything we could but it was too late."

Elsa collapsed on the hospital floor. She was there so that she could help Anna's mom through the harsh news, but it was her who needed it the most.

The blonde stood up but she couldn't keep her balance, she tumbled backwards and leaned against a building, the cold never bothered her before but now, it felt as if she was being stabbed over and over again.

Her body ached and her face burned from the extreme cold that it was being exposed to.

She tightened the grip on her jacket and lifted the hoodie up so that it covered her platinum hair; she closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears steady.

She saw the traffic coming close and walked over to the edge of the sidewalk.

"My Anna," she whispered just before she placed herself in front of an incoming truck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 months before. <em>**

* * *

><p>"You bitch!"<p>

Elsa felt the full force of the knuckle making contact with her right ribs. She was in a corner; she was in a fetus position.

Her body ached, her face ached, her heart ached.

"Stand up and fight me!"

"N-no dad! Pl-please stop..."

He stood over her and made her stand up by yanking on her braid.

"You want me to stop?!" he threw her against the bookshelf. The blonde felt something break. She cried out in pain and returned to her fetus position.

"You know why I do this?!" He kicked her, "because you're a worthless piece of shit! You think you deserve everything!" her dad kneel down and began to punch Elsa's sides.

She felt the wind being knocked out of her.

"Stop it daddy! You're hurting her!" the older girl could hear her little brother trying to fight her dad.

"Olaf, don't f-fight him!"

"Elsa!" she heard a high shriek followed but a loud thump.

The blonde turned around and saw her baby brother laying motionless against the wall.

"What did you do to him?!" her whole body felt broken, but she used all of her strength to get up and run to the little boy.

Their dad was looking down on them, a bottle of beer in his hands

"He's bleeding! Oh my God you're a fucking asshole! Olaf can you hear me? Olaf? Olaf?" tears were streaming down her face.

"Coward! Stupid fucking coward! He's 5 years old!"

"He brought it upon himself. Stupid retard tried to bite me. He'll be fine! All I did was push him lightly."

"'Push him lightly'?! He's not responding!" she took the boy on her arms and limped towards the front door.

"Where are you gonna go? Nobody is going to help a slut like you. Every single guy in the neighborhood has been inside of you. They won't take you seriously."

Elsa stopped walking. "Take me to a hospital."

The man smirked.

"I knew you didn't have the balls to leave." he walked up to the blonde and in one swift motion threw her against the wall and planted his lips against hers.

"I'll take you to the hospital if you give me that ass when we come back."

"I have to go school."

"We won't take that retard anywhere then."

"No! Take him please."

"Will you please me once we get home?"

The blonde breathed shallowly and nodded; she grabbed her jacket from the closet and covered Olaf with it.

She opened the door and tried her best to walk straight, she faked a smile when she saw her next door neighbor look at her, and slowly got into the elevator at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>"Anna, darling, are you ready yet?"<p>

"Yes Rachel."

"You know, most children don't call their moms by their names." replied the lady, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"I'm not like 'most kids'" the strawberry blonde girl rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table. She grabbed a cup and poured juice into it, she got up to get milk and poured it in the juice.

"Why do you drink it like that Anna? It's nasty." the older lady sat down next to her and sipped her coffee.

"It's good." said the redhead drinking her mixture with a straw.

"...you nasty."

"MOM! Let's go!"

"Get in the car Kristoff, I'll be right there as soon as Anna is done." she took a long gulp and place her mug on the counter.

"Tell her to take it with her. We're late already."

"Shut up princess hair!" growled the redhead from the kitchen, "I'm done. Stop bitching around about everything."

"When did you turn into such a bitch?!" shot the tall blonde from the door-frame.

Anna went stiff, she grabbed her bag from the couch and pushed the bulky boy aside with all her force, sending him butt-first onto the floor.

"I am not a bitch," she whispered loudly on his face.

"Anna! Don't be so impolite! Help your brother up."

"No. He tripped, he can pick himself up."

"I fucking hope it still hurts!" spit the blonde as he stood up.

"KRISTOFF!"

"No, no I won't stop! She's been a bitch ever since- ever since she caused dad to die!"

"Shut up," Anna whispered, she stood three steps away from the blonde. She couldn't move.

"You want me to shut up? Why don't you get over the fact that it was all your fault!"

The younger girl turned around and slapped the blond.

There was a piercing silence.

"Le-let's go k-kids," said Rachel, her voice was shaking; she tried to hide it with a tiny chuckle, "we a-are a li-," she cleared her throat, "a little l-late."

Kristoff walked over to the car and got in the passenger's seat, he closed the door and fixed his beanie in the rear-view mirror; his eyes widened as the whole car shook by how hard Anna slammed the door shut.

"Calm the fuck down feisty pants."

The redhead shook her head and brought her hoodie up; she rested her head against the window and silently cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello fellow readers! This is my second fanfic! Feel free to check out my other story as well, "Mockingbird"**

**Chapters will be around this short (1,000-1,500 words) **

**I hope you guys like this story so far and stick with me 'till the end!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>"Hey champ. How are you feeling?"<p>

"My head hurts Elsa," Olaf reached up to feel the lump on his head, "oweee!"

The blonde's eyes were watery, "I'm sorry he hurt you baby."

The pale boy looked at her and placed his chubby hands on her cheeks.

"It's OK. He stopped hurting you and I'm fine, see?" he sat up and spread his arms. Elsa nodded and hugged the boy. She cringed when he squeezed her sides.

"Does it hurt?"

The blonde pursed her lips together and nodded.

"Can I give you a kiss?" asked Olaf looking at the way Elsa held on to her sides.

"Of course you can baby," the boy leaned forward and gave the blonde a kiss on her cheek,

"t-thank yo-you Olaf." Elsa tried her best to keep from crying; she wasn't going to let her brother see how weak she was.

"Are you done? I want to go home."

Olaf looked at the man in front of him.

"It doesn't hurt anymore daddy," Olaf smiled lovingly at his father.

_If you understood little guy,_ thought Elsa.

"OK retard, we need to go. You have school in 30 minutes."

The boy's smile turned into a frown, he turned towards her sister.

"Why am I a retard?"

"You're not a retard honey," she took the boy's hand between hers and leaned in, "don't listen to him. He's the retard."

She smirked when Olaf placed both his hands over his mouth to stifle his laugh.

The doctor walked in and greeted both Elsa and her dad before turning towards the boy. The short man took a paper with 10 different faces.

"OK buddy, from the happy face to the crying face, how much does it hurt?"

The pale kid furrowed his eyebrow and touched his chin with his index finger and thumb. He pointed the face with the number 3 written above it.

"That's good buddy!" the doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 different flavors of lollipops, "which one do you want?" he smiled when the boy's eyes filled with excitement.

"Are you serious?" asked the kid practically jumping on the seat.

"You bet little man. Take the one you like the most."

Olaf reached for the red one, but pulled back and reached for the purple one. He pulled back again and reached for the red one, but stopped short and looked at the purple one.

The doctor giggled.

"You can take both if you want," he said.

The younger boy looked at Elsa, before taking both flavors into his hand.

"Thank you so much Doc!" he looked at his sister once again and waved the two lollipops on her face.

"Can we go know?" growled the bulky man who was leaning against the wall.

"Sure, yeah, he will have a little bump for a couple of days but other than that, he should be perfectly fine," the doctor helped Olaf get down of the bed and smiled when the kid turned around and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for curing me doctor!"

"No problem pal, take care. I don't want you falling off the table anymore OK?"

Olaf nodded and reached for Elsa's hand.

The doc looked concerned as the blonde limped her way out the door.

"Stop limping!" whispered her dad loudly in her ear.

She straightened up immediately, cringing at the sharp pain cursing through her sides all the way to her leg.

When they made it to the car, Elsa and Olaf sat in the backseat; she didn't want to be anywhere near to the man.

The kid rested his hand against his sister's arm and looked up, he tucked at the blonde's shirt. She looked down and her heart broke when the boy kissed her right rib and placed the purple lollipop in her hand.

"I hope you feel better Elsa," he smiled and laid down on her lap.

The girl stroked his hair and closed her eyes.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

><p>Anna looked at her schedule then up at the door number; she couldn't believe she was forced to take art.<p>

What's the worst that could happen? she thought, why does it need to be my first period though?!

She blew her bangs out of her face and opened the door.

"Yoo-Hoo!"

She smiled.

"Me name is Mr. Oaken! You can seat anywhere you like yah?!"

She nodded and sat on the back by the window, she realized how there was only three people in the class.

"You like the sunlight?!"

She looked at the teacher and smiled, "Yeah, it makes me feel less miserable."

"Oh, I...ummm... I'm sorry."

"Nah it's OK Mr."

She took a piece of paper out and began to draw tiny snowflakes all over it; she glanced out then window and rolled her eyes.

_I just hope this damn year goes by fast._

She looked up startled at the force to which the door swung open.

The blonde looked around the room, not even acknowledging Mr. Oaken's welcome. She made a quick eye contact with the redhead and made her way to the back of the room. She chose the seat on the opposite side on Anna and dropped her bag.

"What's your name honey?" asked Oaken joyfully.

"Elsa."

"...Elsa..." he repeated to himself, "have you taken art before?"

"No."

"Honey umm...could you please get your feet off the table?"

"Why?"

"Because tables are not for feet."

The blonde laughed, "No fucking shit! If you don't tell me I probably wouldn't have noticed."

Oaken looked hurt. He lowered his hands (they were on the table, one on top of the other) and stood up.

_How, he's like 6'4! His voice doesn't match his body at all!_ Anna tried to hide her chuckle.

"I don't like swearing dear. I'm asking you nicely if you could get your feet of the table yah?"

"Fine, fine. You, leave me alone K? I didn't have a good morning."

Anna saw the pain in Elsa's eyes as she lowered her legs.

"I'll let your attitude slip this time yah? I don't like sending people to the office, but if you act like this everyday we will have a problem."

The blonde looked down and nodded; she looked around and made eyes contact with Anna again. She quickly turned her face to the other side and rested her head against the table.

_Wow, _thought the redhead,_ it's the damn first day and I want it to be the last._

Anna didn't know why the blonde acted like that, but she didn't care.

She did know one thing though.

She didn't like her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p>"OK class! I know it's the first day of class, but we will begin doing a project, yah?!"<p>

The class groaned.

"It won't be hard kids. It will be a three-week project."

"What type of project?" asked some blonde on the first row.

"It's a group project. We can do 2 groups of 3 or 3 groups of 2. It's up to all of you yah?"

"3 groups of 2!" yelled some dark skinned boy three seats in front of Anna.

"OK Naveen. Umm, everyone who wants to work in pairs raise your hand."

Four hands shot up, not including neither Anna's nor Elsa's.

"How wonderful! OK! The point of the project will be to get to know your partner and make a picture that represents who both of you are and how you both feel. One drawing per group, yah?!"

The same blonde from before raised her hand.

"Yes..umm..."

"Aurora sir."

"Yeah, I knew that, what is it dear?"

"None of us have taken art before, how we supposed to have an art project if we haven't taken art?"

"That's where the fun comes from! See, during those three week you guys will be working in class. I'll expect two different drawing by the first week, one from you and one from your partner. A simple drawing demonstrating how you see yourself. The second week I want one rough draft of how the image will look once it's been mixed into one solid drawing, and at the end of the third week I want the project finished. I'll be helping you with everything so you don't need to worry about me leaving you alone and expecting you to know exactly what to do."

"How are you gonna pick the teams?" asked a bright red head from besides Naveen.

_I know her! t_hought Anna, _I had her for P.E. last year, that little scene girl doesn't know her damn hair is so damn bright? Fuck! I couldn't even run behind around the track without her damn hair blinding me! __Why does she paint it anyway?! She looks fine with her natural brown hair!_ _ And she smells like fish._

"We will go old-school and pick names out of a hat yah?! Ariel, it's Ariel right?"

The redhead nodded.

"OK, will you be so kind to pass out a piece of paper to everyone?"

She nodded and picked 6 pieces of paper from Oaken's desk. She walked around and gave one to each student, making eye contact with Anna and smiling.

"What you guys are going to do is tear a piece of paper and write your name. Then you're going to-"

"Place it in the gay hat and then you'll pick two papers out and that'll be the teams. We get it!"

Anna frowned.

"Can you let him finish? You're damn rude!"

Elsa smirked at Anna.

"I'm rude? Wow, look at how much you've hurt my feelings freckles."

"Don't call me freckles! I hate it."

"Freckles. Freckles. Freckles." replied the blonde, grinning widely more and more with each repetition.

"Shut up! I swear I'll take this pencil and shove it up your ass!"

"Oh, how classy!"

Oaken tried stopping the argument.

"You girls need to be quiet! Give me your papers. Put them in here." He placed an old hat in front of them.

The girls threw their papers in then turned to each other.

"You think I want to be classy?! I'd rather eat a raw piece of meat other than being fucking classy!"

"Oh wow. Your dad must be so proud."

The strawberry blonde redhead stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. Bitch." Elsa laughed and turned towards Oaken, "Aren't you gonna pick the teams?"

"Yes dear o-of course," he cleared his throat, "Umm, Eugene and Naveen."

The two boys cheered and high fived each other.

"Umm, Aurora and-" he dropped the hat and quickly bend down to pick the pieces up.

"Aurora and Ariel," his eyes widened, "oh dear."

Elsa looked stunned, "Can't we change partners?!"

What?! What's going on? Thought Anna, then it hit her, I'M PAIRED UP WITH HER?!

"No need to shout honey," called Oaken.

Shit, I said that out loud.

"Yes you did," Elsa rolled her eyes.

_FUCKING FUCK!_

"Can't we change with somebody else?!" asked the redhead practically jumping off her chair.

"Yes you can, if any of your classmates want to trade with you or Elsa yah?!"

She looked around.

_C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon._

One full minute had passed and the class was dead silent.

In that moment the bell rung.

"OK class, you guys start your project tomorrow. Anna, Elsa? May I have a word with you two?"

Both girls walked over to the huge man and looked at him.

He sighed.

"I know you too don't get along, but this is the first day. Talk, find out if you have anything in common and perhaps by the end of these three weeks you guys can be friends."

Elsa puffed air and crossed her arms.

"I will if she apologizes."

"W-what?! Me? Apologize to you!?"

The blonde nodded.

"W-why would I do that?"

"Because what would your daddy say if he found out his daughter was such a disrespectful bit-girl?"

"...shut up."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Don't mention my dad."

"Why not? Did he ground you? Huh? Did he buy you the wrong phone?" the blonde smirked, "did he take away your credit c-"

"MY DAD IS DEAD YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Anna swung her bag over her shoulder and ran towards the exit.

Elsa stood there, her eyes were wide. She looked at Oaken, her lip quivered.

"I-I go-gotta go," she pointed at the door, "I'll be late f-for class."

The man nodded.

When Elsa was halfway through the door he called her.

"Elsa?"

"Y-yes?"

"Please try to make it work."

"I- yeah."

She swung the door opened and half walked, half jogged to her next class.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4-

* * *

><p>Anna's eyes were puffy, she did her best to cover it with make-up and she high fived herself because she looked like an ordinary person; she was walking to the cafeteria.<p>

_That dumb blonde thinks she knows everything. UGH! How I hate her!_

"Hey Anna!"

_Talking about the damn devil._

The redhead stopped walking so that her cousin could catch up to her.

"Hey Punz!"

_Please leave. I'm not in the mood._

"How are you?! I haven't seen you in like, forever!" said the brunette, balancing her weight from one foot to the other.

_I'm going to slap you if you don't stop talking like the stereotypical white girl._

"I'm doing fine I guess_..._"

"Are you still going to the crazy doctor?"

"The psychologist is not the crazy doctor. The crazy doctor is the psychiatrist. Gosh I swear you should go back to being a blonde."

"Well excuuuuse me for not knowing my medical personnel." she began walking, signaling for the redhead to do the same.

"No problem blondie."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a blonde anymore."

"Yes, I've noticed. That's what you get for betting to cut your damn hair if Arandelle bet the Weseltons, THE DAMN WESELTONS, on last year's baseball play-offs."

"Shut up. Arendelle had not lost a single game so I thought I was gonna win."

"What was the prize?"

"500 dollars."

Anna led the brunette to the lunch line and looked at her dead in the eye.

"So you mean to tell me that you cut your hair that took you 7 years to grow and you had to stop dyeing it blonde all because for 500 bucks?"

"I never thought I had to ACTUALLY cut it you know? Like, yeah, Weselton is pretty good bu-"

"Every single year we play them during play-offs and Every. Single. Year. we lose."

"OK I get it but since we got a new pitcher and a new coach I thought we actually had a chance this year."

"Our pitcher was Peter who was a freshman and our coach was called Hook."

"So? You're so quick to judge people. And his name wasn't Hook, it was Henry. Everybody called him hook because his mustache looks like somebody glued two dark hooks on his face."

Anna couldn't help the smile from taking over her face. Her cousin was a pain in the ass but she loved her to death.

"So how is your first day of senior year going?" asked the brunette.

"Ugh you have no idea."

"It's going that good?"

"Wha-what? No! It's going horrible!"

The girls got their plates and payed the lunch lady before heading towards a table.

"Why honey? You can trust me."

The redhead sighed, "It began with my first period..."

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking towards the parking lot, a redhead boy was by her side, touching her in a way that wasn't too friendly but she liked it anyway.<p>

"If I do this I get a FREE bag right?"

The redhead smirked and reached into his backpack, he took a little bag filled with a white powder.

"All yours if you do anything I want."

"Only for today right Hans?" she looked at the bag and licked her lips.

"Yes babe, only for today."

"And it's not baby powder right? Is 100% pure cocaine right? That's what we agreed on."

"Do you want to fucking smell it so you know is real?"

She nodded and as they reached Hans' car, he got in the driver's side and signal for her to get on the opposite side.

"You gotta suck this dick first if you want to sniff a little," he grinned and unzipped his pants.

The blonde looked hesitant at first, but if she didn't get that little pouch she'll probably end up going crazy. It's been a month since she laid her hands on pure cocaine and she was already feeling shaky.

_It's just one day pleasing him, and it'll be worth it, right?_

She blonde bend down and as soon as she put the guy's penis in her mouth, she heard him moan.

"Just keep doing that s-slut." he let out a low groan and turned the engine on; he left the parking-lot and made his way to the main road.

"Have you e-ever fucked i-in a dealer's h-house?"

_Is he really taking me to his house? Is he retarded? And of course I've fucked in a dealer's house._

She shook her head, making the redhead moan loud. He grabbed her braid and pushed her down further. She made a gagging noise followed by a gulp and he released her.

"You're damn good for a senior."

"I have been a senior for 3 years, never got my credits. And why are you surprised? You're not even in school."

"That's because I don't need school. I make around a grand a day, school will just be a waste of time."

Elsa reached towards his penis and slowly put it into his pants, zipping his pants and cupping the bump for a while.

"We're here slut," he reached towards the blonde's chest and squished it hard, too hard for Elsa's liking.

Her sides were burning with pain and that's exactly why she needed to do this. That powder was the only thing that helped her forget about it.

"Take me in daddy."

"I didn't know you were into the whole 'daddy' shit. I like it."

He opened his door and went around to open Elsa's. When she got out and walked over to the front door; she waited for him to open the door and while he was in the doorway, she lunged forward and planted her lips against his. Her body exploded with empty pleasure as he threw her against the couch, tearing her clothes like they were paper. She went along with everything he did because it was the right thing to do, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN character development? If that's what you can say this chapter was supposed to be about.**

**Now we know a little more about who Anna and Elsa are. I h****ope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! Y'all are awesome!**

**Leave some feedback and see you in chapter 5(:**

**With love,**

**Some-asshole**

**Ps. this is NOT the last of Hans;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**A/N You guys are seriously awesome! I posted this 3 days ago and I already have followers and favorites, whaaaaat?! I was so happy that I decided to make this chapter extra angst, sort of, and I added more to Elsa's household life...if that makes sense...AAAAnyways, I love each and every one of you fellow readers who never fail to read my silly story about two silly girls doing silly things with their silly lives. **

**(Also, a little side note. This story is based on personal experiences. Stories from friends, stranger I've met on the internet, family, myself, etc. Everything said and every situation has happened to someone I know or someone who trusted me enough to tell me, the only difference being obviously the names and a few alterations here and there for entertainment purposes. Now that I'm at it, I don't own Frozen *tear* or any of the characters, aside from Rachel, Elsa's dad *pukes* and Anna's dad (who will be mentioned later on))**

**Enjoy chapter 5 and never stop being awesome!**

**With love,**

**Some-asshole.**

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" there's was a knock on her door, "What are you doing?"<p>

The blonde quickly put the powder in the pouch and did her best to get any white particles off her nose; she walked to the door and unlocked it, she smiled when Olaf came bursting into her room with a little muffin held tightly in his hand.

"Hey little guy, what's up?"

"My teasher was giving us cupcakes because it was the fir-first day of school and I brought it to you," he extended his hand and placed the brown muffin in her hands.

"OK, first of all, it's 'teacher' not 'teasher' it's not like when you say 'shh' so somebody can be quite but of a 'ch' like when you say 'church'. Second of all, this is a muffin, not a cupcake, and finally, why didn't you eat it? This is chocolate, I know it's you favorite."

The kid suddenly found his shoes to be fascinating.

"I just wanted to give you something b-because you're my favo-" his voice began to crack a little, "your my favorite p-person," he closed wiped the tears barely forming in his eyes and looked at Elsa. "You're- I-I want to be like you when I grow u-up."

"You want to be a girl?" asked the blonde trying to hide the shakiness in her voice, _he's the biggest blessing I've received, _she thought.

"No silly," Olaf smiled softly, his voice still cracking with each word, "I want to be a hero like you."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead, she reached for the little kid and hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain still cursing through her body.

"I might puke," the blonde turned around and saw the bulky figure standing by her door frame.

"W-what do you want dad?"

"This is my house. You're my daughter, I don't need a reason to come say," he smirked, "hi."

"Olaf and I were about to go to the park down the street."

The little kid smiled widely, "really?!"

"Yes baby, of course, I forgot to tell you that we were going b-but we are."

"No you're not."

"Aww daddy! Please!"

"Shut up idiot."

"I-I'm not an idiot," the pale boy got behind Elsa. She felt a tiny hand firmly grasping her shirt.

_He's scared._

"Yeah! You're not an idiot. You're a retard." the man laughed.

"No I'm-"

"His not a retard dad, stop calling him that," said the blonde softly, trying her best not to piss the guy off. She didn't want her brother to see her fighting her dad, not that it hadn't happened before, but that's not something a 5 year old should see.

"Stop? Why would I stop? You know I'm just kidding right? Reeetard."

"I'm not a retard daddy, you are."

Elsa's eyes widened.

_Oh no...no no no..._

The man stood up taller than before, "I'm a...what?"

"Nothing."

"A what!?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me kid, I'm a what?!"

"He said you're a fucking retard. Now leave us alone dad please, you're drunk."

"Yeah, and you're snorting cocaine. You think I can't see that white powder all over your nose." he smiled, "And I know you could've done a better job at cleaning that table."

_Shit! I completely forgot to clean that up._

"T-that's just ba-baby...umm powder."

The man got incredibly close to his daughter. Elsa could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Oh really?"

The blonde felt the grip on the back of her shirt tightened.

"Y-yes."

"Oh, OK. Yeah, umm, alright."

He turned on his heel and headed for the door. Just as Elsa felt the grip loosened on her shirt, the turned around and with all his strength planted his fist against the blonde's left eye, sending her and her brother to the floor.

The blonde grabbed her eye and a sharp sob escaped her lips.

The man grinned widely and squatted next to her. He grabbed her chin and held it firmly between his index and thumb. Elsa tried getting away from his grip but he just kept pressing, she was sure she'll get finger marks on her chin.

"Don't lie to me ever again sweetheart OK?" he ruffled Olaf's hair and walked towards the door, not before turning around and very sadisticly saying, "I love you guys."

Elsa laid there, crying and holding her eye, hoping it'll diminish the pain cursing through her face.

She heard tiny footsteps behind her and then the sound of someone struggling to open something. When she heard a ripping sound, followed by other tiny footsteps getting close to her now, she opened her healthy eye and was met with dark brown eyes looking at her with concern. She looked down and saw her little brother struggling to break the soft muffin in half without leaving too much crumbs. Her baby brother smiled when he took half the bread and gave it to Elsa, receiving a small smile from the blonde.

He put his piece on the floor and kneeled down in front of his sister.

She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrow.

He took Elsa's hand from her eye between his two chubby ones and sighed, he used his tiny thumb to wipe Elsa's tears and leaned forward, planting a tiny kiss to his sister's eye. He pulled back and took her hand and placed it back over her eye. Olaf looked at his older sister and closed his eyes as he leaned towards her ear and very quietly whispered, "I'm sorry he hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

* * *

><p>Anna catched a ride from Rapunzel and waved as her cousin leaved her a block away from her house.<p>

She wanted to walk for a little.

She needed to think things through.

_I know I'm a bitch, people don't need to tell me what I am every 30 goddamn minutes. It's not like I want to be a bitch, it's just easier like that. People don't keep their promises so what's the whole point on being nice to them if they'll turn around and slap you right in the face for being a pushover? Fuck that. It's not the same without daddy._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

Anna was laying on her bed, she had been staring at her ceiling fan for over 30 minutes.

_I'm not ready for this._

Her dad knocked on her door and walked in.

"He baby, how are you?"

"I'm nervous."

He sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hand on her leg.

"There's no need. I know you'll be the best runner ever!"

She smiled, "I really hope so! I've been working really hard for a month. It'll be crazy if I didn't win at least 2nd place."

"I know you'll win 1st place, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you worked for it. You struggled and you were sore just for this one meet. I know, in my heart, that you will be the best. I believe in you."

"Wow dad. I think you should get an award for 'the most cliche pep-talk'"

The man laughed.

"Oh shut up Ownna."

"It's Anna dad. Ah-nna."

"I know how to pronounce you name dummie. Kristoff used to saw Ownna when he was small, I really don't know why, he just did."

"Ugh don't mention Kristoff!"

"Hahaha why not?"

"He said I was a loser and laughed at me because I began my-" she blushed and quickly got up.

"Your what?"

"My pe-p-peri-... DAAAAAAD!"

The man was rolling on Anna' bed laughing.

"You began your period? When?"

"Dad. You're supposed to support me!" she grabbed a pillow and slammed it against his torso, "I began last month."

"Hey! Don't hit me feisty pants." he grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed, he tickled her causing the redhead to chortle.

"D-d-dad!" she tried catching her breath, "S-st-s-stop! AAAH I'M GONNA PEE, I'M GONNA PEE!"

The man let go and she ran out of the room.

"I love her to death," said the man softly as he got up and made his way out his daughter's room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"You take too long dad!"

The redhead was waiting for her old man to open the door so she could get in and rest her feet. She had finished her track meet and her legs were pulsating painfully fast. She had three medals resting on her neck.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't you dare tell me what to do." said the man, obviously faking his anger.

Anna laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are horrible at being mad! Hey are we going to go pick mom and," she rolled her eyes, "Kristoff up?"

"I don't know. Your mom was supposed to call me when his football game was over."

"Can we go get ice cream then?" she asked, hope exploding from her eyes.

"Sure thing kid! After your won two different races PLUS shot put, I'm sure some ice cream is the best way to celebrate."

The girl shrieked

"Yay dad! You're awesome!"

They both got in the car and made their way to their favorite ice cream shop.

The whole ride was filled with conversations about the meet, Anna and her dad fighting over which radio station to put, her dad's moustache.

"You really should trim it down a little dad. It looks worse than Aunt Gerda's wig."

"Oh c'mon be nice! She's your madrina."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means, sweetheart, that she baptized you. If something ever happened to both, your mom and me, she and your uncle would be your legal guardians."

"But we never see them."

"Yes we do!"

"When dad? They live in Norway a couple of thousands of miles from here."

"It doesn't matter where she leaves. She your family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"D-did you just quote 'Lilo and Stitch'?"

"Maybe..."

"You're so weird dad!"

"Yeah and so are you!"

"How am I weird!?"

"You're my daughter. You gotta be weird somehow. Duh!"

"Oh my God!" Anna covered her face with her hands and laughed loudly.

Her dad looked at her and smiled.

"Anna?"

"Yes dad?" she said between giggles.

"Don't tell anybody this but..."

"Yeah?"

"You're my favorite daughter."

The redhead smiled and then rolled her eyes.

"I'm your only daughter."

"That's even a better reason to be my favorite! Ah hah! Here we are!"

Anna opened the door before her dad was able to park and ran inside the ice cream shop.

"Pabbie!"

"Oh hey dear! What a wonderful surprised!"

The short man made walked around the registry and Anna shot forward, giving the man a huge bear hug.

"Calm down there darling, you'll choke him!"

The redhead let go and ran towards the ice glass.

"Let me have a-"

"Chocolate ice cream cone with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles coming right up."

"How do you know what I was going to order?"

Pabbie rolled his eyes playfully.

"You order that every single time you come here. How was I not going to remember?"

Anna blushed.

"It's just that your chocolate ice cream is the best thing I've tasted. Do you really make it from scratch?"

"Each and every flavor you see here is made by hand."

"That's awesome! You have to teach me one of this days."

"You bet kiddo! What can I get you Mr. Snow?"

"Call me Jesse Pabbie, you know that when you call me by my last name I feel old."

"But you are old," said the younger, girl licking the cone Pabbie had just given her.

"Bed quiet you. I'll get vanilla swirl. The one with pieces of strawberry? And syrup."

"You got it Jesse."

When the man got his snow cone, he and Anna sat in their favorite booth. They had sat in this same spot for 3 years since the shop opened.

"Anna?"

"Mhmm?" replied the redhead, her tongue never, not even once, leaving the snow since they sat down.

"I love spending time with you whenever I can. Work is tough and even though sometimes I feel like my back will collapse at any moment, I don't regret any of those times you have practically tackled me to the ground as soon as I walk into the house."

"Dad I'm sorry, I-I know I should be more careful when you come home from work because I know that you come tired and I also know that you don't feel like horse-playing but I just love playing with you and you have been my bud ever since I have memory and I know t-that I shouldn't ask for so much but... I'm sorry."

"Damn girl, did you breath at all while saying that?"

His eyes were watery, but Anna knew her father was too strong to let her see him cry, even if it was from happiness.

"I did not," replied the girl a slightly bit embarrassed.

He held her hand little hand between his big, hairy fingers and looked at her.

"I'm always going to be by your side."

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting on the stairs leading to her front door. Her head was resting on the palms of her hands and her elbows were resting against her thighs. Her body shook violently with each sob.<p>

"Daddy.." she whispered between cries, "I'm so sorry!" She was trying to stop crying by breathing in slowly, but as soon as the breath was released new tears were already flowing down her face.

"I'm so sorry..."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

* * *

><p>Anna walked into her house, her tears dried and make-up smeared.<p>

"What happened darling?" asked Rachel, looking up from her computer screen.

"I don't want to talk about it mo- Rachel."

"How come you have completely stopped calling me mom?"

The redhead shrugged and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water; she drunk a bottle in one gulp and brought another one with her upstairs.

"I have to do homework," said the younger girl as she made her way towards the steps.

"How great honey! What subject?"

"Art," Anna stopped walking and walked to where the kitchen and the staircase met; she waited for a response.

"I didn't knew you were in art. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't seem important."

The lady looked down, then sighed.

"I know these last couple of years have been hard on all of us, but I want you to trust as much as you trusted da-"

"Don't! Don't pretend you suddenly care about me just because you saw me crying. You'll never be like my dad. Don't you get that? I don't want you to be part of my life Rachel! I know I sound like a fucked up, spoiled, girl but it's the truth! As soon as I turn eighteen I will pack my bag and go because I can't stand being in this house with neither you nor Kristoff!"

The bulky blonde came running down the stairs as he heard his name.

"Did anyone called m-"

He stopped as he saw Rachel with tears on her eyes and Anna turning almost as red as her hair. The man had just walked into the kitchen and the tension was already chewing at his skin.

"Mom are you OK? What the fuck is your problem Anna?!"

The redhead laughed.

"Why does it always have to be my fault?!"

"You're the one I hear screaming!"

Kristoff walked passed Anna and went towards his mom, bringing her a glass of water and sitting next to her.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me what the fuck you're screaming about?"

"I don't have to tell you shit, bitch!"

"How am I the bitch?! Huh Anna?! How the fuck am I the bitch?!" the blonde got up and slowly walked towards the edge of the table where Anna was standing by.

"K-Kristoff, just, go upstairs p-please," said their mom quietly as she wiped her tears with a napkin.

"Why are you such a hypocrite Kristoff?!" the redhead was poking the blonde's chest with each word

"Why are you such a bitch?!"

"Why are you such a fag?!"

"Why don't you take a little fucking responsibility and try to not make our day miserable for once?!" he was literally yelling on Anna's face.

"I make your life miserable?! I?! Me?! How is that, huh?!"

"All you ever do is lock yourself in your room and be a bitch whenever you come out! You think you fucking deserve everything! 'Oh my daddy died! Be sad for me! Boo-hoo! I'm going to cry and be sad for myself as if my family wasn't going through the," Kristoff began to jab his index finger against his sister's chest after each word, "Same. Exact. Thing.'"

"HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU?!" yelled the redhead as he slapped the blonde's hand away.

"How the fuck dare I what?!"

"Use my dad's death against me!"

"K-kids stop please!"

The two siblings could barely hear their mom over their loud screams.

"Our dad Ana! OUR DAD! He was mine to! I cried too! I was just as close as you were to him!"

"No you weren't! He always said I was his favorite!"

"No he didn't! He wouldn't!"

"Yes he would Kristoff! You're so fucking vapid!"

"I'm vapid?! Little miss 'depression'"

Anna's hand shot forward, but Kristoff caught it mid-air, squeezing it hard and yanking it down, making the redhead cringe in pain.

"You will not lay another fucking finger on me bitch! I'm done with being the pushover brother!"

The younger girl was holding her wrist against her healthy hand, gently massaging it and looking at her brother. Hatred leaking from every pore of her body. She looked at her mother who was back to staring at her computer, trying to block everything out like she did ever since 5 years ago. Anna turned on her heel and ran up the stairs, she ran towards her room and slammed the door as she got in.

She plopped onto the bed and screamed loudly, she was sure her throat would get fucked up, but she needed to release all the hate boiling in her veins because going back to the blade wasn't going to happen, right?

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up the next day with little Olaf tucked by her side. She smiled and brushed brushed his bangs to the side. She tried to blink a few times and unconsciously scratched her eyes with the back of her hands.<p>

She let out a loud cry.

The blonde brought her hand to her eye and she quickly pulled back as soon as the tiniest of contact was made with the swollen skin.

As she was about to wake Olaf up, their dad walked into the room. He grabbed the kid by the arm and in one swift motion pulled him up harshly and forced him to stand.

"You're going to hurt him!"

"He need to man up."

"No he doesn't! Do I have to repeat that he's 5 fucking years old."

"When I was 5, I was already helping my dad in his work."

"You must have had a pretty fucked up and sad childhood then."

Olaf fully woke up as he hit the floor. His dad had dropped him and was now walking towards Elsa.

"You think you know everything don't you? You little worthless piece of shit! Worthless!"

He walked back to Olaf and pulled him by the arm towards the bathroom.

"Daddy stop it, you're hurting m- AAAAAAH!"

The man had taken the kid's pajamas and opened the shower head. Without even waiting for the water to heat up, he threw Olaf in, receiving a loud cry from the kid.

"It's s-so cold d-d-daddy!" the kid tried getting off until the water was hot, but the man grabbed both his little arms and sat forced him to stay inside.

"Don't be a little pussy like your sister, retard!"

"I-I'm not a retard dad," Olaf sighed with relief as the water began to get warmer and warmer.

"Yes you are. You're a retard and nobody likes retards."

"Why am I a retard?"

"Because I fucking say so, OK?!"

"OK daddy," steam was now fogging the restroom mirror and Olaf smiled as the hot water hit his bare back, he loved hot stuff, even though he was as pale as paper, he loved the sun and all things hot.

"Why are you smiling so much baby?" Elsa had walked into the restroom and began rubbing Olaf's back with his favorite snowman sponge. He realized the man was gone and smiled wider.

"I feel like a snowman in summer."

"Why?" asked the blonde as she reached for the blueberry shampoo, and giggled softly.

"Because I look like a snowman and I love the heat," he said and then began to hum a nursery song he had heard in the pre-K.

"You're so weird baby!" said Elsa as she rinsed the kid.

"Does that mean I'm a retard?"

"No. You're not a retard, being weird is good because you're different, don't listen to what other people tell you because you are NOT a retard OK?"

The kid nodded then looked at Elsa.

"But daddies are always right and my daddy says I'm a retard so he's right."

The blonde sighed and reached for a towel, throwing it over Olaf's body and carrying the boy towards his room, cringing at the pain still pulsating through her sides.

"Let me tell you something little guy. Dads are sometimes right, but you know who never, ever, EVER is wrong?" asked Elsa as she reached into the kid's closet and pulled out a light blue shirt.

"Who?!" asked the kid as he put on some underwear his sister had laid out for him.

"Me. And I say that you are NOT a retard, understood?"

"Yes," he took the gray sweats at the edge of the closet and put them on, followed by white socks and black sneakers. Elsa threw the shirt over his head and muffled his hair lightly.

"I love kiddo."

"Me too Elsa."

They both looked at each other and smiled. They both jumped as the door burst open with a loud _THUMP _as it hit the wall. Their dad walked in with a bottle of cheap beer in his hand, grinning widely.

"Let's go to school my loves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN It's currently 2 A.M. and I have class at 7...yup, I love the torture... Anyways, for obvious reason I didn't edit this chapter so if you find any mistakes in the grammar and/or the information doesn't match up to previous chapter, please, Please, PLEASE! pleasepleaseplease tell me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

**Ps, you guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8-

* * *

><p>Anna walked to school the next day, she didn't want to be anywhere near the people she called her family. She knew she was somehow wrong about being mad at them and taking her rage out on them, but the way they suddenly cared about her feelings was something she couldn't get over.<p>

When her dad was still alive, her mom could give two shits about her, and Kristoff? Kristoff couldn't even look at her without turning his face for no reason at all. Asshole.

She had come out to her dad when she was 13, she knew it was too early to really know what she wanted, but she told her dad that she thought she might be a lesbian. His response was a simple, "You're still my daughter, and I love just the same," you know? Typical supporting dad. When she finally told her mom a few years after the accident that she was a lesbian, she was 16 at the time so she knew exactly what she wanted, her mom's response was the complete opposite of her dad's.

"You're an embarrassment! What am I supposed to tell your family once you're 30 and haven't had a single boyfriend?! W-what...Dyke! You're a dyke! If you ever get a girlfriend don't even think about showing up here with her, because I swear I'll call the police!"

So dramatic right?

Anna thought about each memory in which her mom had put her down for being a lesbian, her blood was beginning to boil and she suddenly felt like screaming again as she remembered the last time she called Rachel 'mom'.

"Hey mom!" called Anna from the door, "I'm going with Punz to the movies!"

"Who's going?"

"Punz, Belle, Merida and me, why?!"

"You think I'm stupid?!" her mom walked towards the front door and grabbed the redhead by the arm, pulling her inside and closing the door behind her. "I know you're gonna do some disgusting lesbian thing with all those girl! Ugh how I hate gays! You should be ashamed to even be seen with them!"

"Mom! Non of them are lesbians!"

"You expect me to believe that? What, you think I was born yesterday?!"

"Don't act like you know everything mom!"

"Don't call me mom! I didn't give birth to a dyke! As long as we are in public you won't even talk to me OK?! I'm grossed out to even call you my daughter!"

Kristoff walked out of the first floor bathroom and looked at his mom.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Your sister here is a dyke and wants to go out to hook up with lesbian sluts."

"Ugh! You're a lesbian Anna? How disgusting!"

Anna's eyes were filled with angry tears as she entered the school, that memory had happened almost 3 years ago, but it could have happened that same morning for how much it affected the redhead.

"Hey cousin!" Rapunzel came saw her and ran to her, leaving Tiana behind talking to that dark skinned boy from art.

The redhead saw her cousin run up to her and she began to walk faster, her steps quickly transforming into a slow jog as she reached the stairs.

"Anna!" the brunette tried catching up with her, but the weight of her backpack wasn't letting her. She would've dropped it and run after the redhead but her cousin was too far up the steps and the bell had already rung.

Rapunzel sighed, "I guess she's having one of those days again," she turned on her heels and made her way towards Tiana, and smiled. She looked up the stairs one last time, a concerned look in her face, and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Hello class! Did any of you start the project?"<p>

Aurora's hand shot straight up.

"I finished my drawing yesterday Mr.!" she said, a cocky grin in her face.

"Very good dear! Would you like to get up and show it to us?"

She nodded and reached into her binder. She took a paper out and carefully unfolded it; she got up and made her way to the front of the class and turned around so that she was facing us. She lifted the paper up and the whole class tried her best to stifle a laugh.

Except for Elsa, of course, who let out an overly done laugh.

"HA! Is that supposed to represent you?!" she laughed harder, "it looks like a vagina!"

The blonde in the front blushed and quickly folded the paper again.

"It's supposed to be a seashell!"

Eugene lost it and his face turned bright red as he began to chortle.

"Shut up you!" Aurora awkwardly ran to her chair and sat down. Her face as red as Ariel's hair. She buried her face in her hands and we all looked to see Oaken who's left hand was covering his enormous face, obviously trying not to laugh like the rest of us.

"A-anybo-body else?"

Everybody fell silent and looked down.

"OK then, get in y-"

Anna lifted her hand.

"Yes dear?"

"I-I did my drawing."

"OK, come show us."

"It's not done though!"

"That's alright dear. You have of this week to finish."

The redhead got her paper from inside her binder and slowly got up. She felt 6 pairs of eyes looking at her as she walked towards Oaken. She turned around and slowly lifted her paper up.

She heard two gasps.

Her drawing was a mockingbird standing on a rose. His longs legs were bleeding for he was standing on the thorns of the flower. The rose was gray and dried, the bird was white, except for its wings and peak which were shaded beautifully. The bird looked so real that it felt as if it was going to start flying in any moment. The background was a mixture of dark purple and dark blue. It looked as if the sky was awake.

Oaken saw the mouth of the students hang open and made his way around the desk to look at the picture. As soon as he laid his eyes on the drawing he smiled widely.

"Why does it represent you Anna?" asked the man as he went back and sat down on his desk.

"I-I just feel tha- I just drew what I was feeling yesterday a-and I did-didn't really put much thought in-into it." Anna folded her paper and walked to the back of the classroom. Sitting on her spot and looking up as she saw a pair of blue eyes look at her.

"You didn't thought about it?" said Elsa from three seats besides Anna.

"No. I-I didn't."

"So you just came up with it and you just drew it because you wanted to?"

"Yes. Pay attention."

"...oh oh..." said Ariel as she heard the little argument behind her.

"I do pay attention. That's why I'm saying that... you had to think about this. You had to draw a mockingbird for a reason. He's bleeding for a reason, the rose is dead for a reason."

"There's no reason OK?!"

"Girls. This is not something to be fighting abou-"

"Yes there is! Everything has a reason. The sky was purple for a reason. The bird is white for a reason. There's nothing below the rose for a reason."

"There's not a reason! Why do I need to have a reason?!"

Elsa got up and made her wait to the front. She took a paper out of her back pocket and unfolded it.

There was a butterfly, half blue half white, standing on top of a man's shoulder. There was a hand coming towards the butterfly, wanting to kill it, due to the man's face. On the back was a woman with dark angel wings.

"You know what this is?! The butterfly is me and my baby brother, he's 5. We are standing on my dad's shoulder because even though he has made our life a living hell ever since I have memory, we are still family. I might not love him, but I need to stay for my brother," Elsa turned to Oaken who encouraged her to keep going by giving her a small smile, she wiped her barely forming anger tears and kept talking, "his hand is about to crush us because he abuses us both every day! You think you have it bad because your dad died? Well I hope I didn't had mine! All I had was my mom and that bastard killed her! He was driving drunk and crashed into a stoplight. My mommy went flying out the windshield, her wings are black because of how much shit she had to put up with just so she could protect me and my brother. The only good thing is that she died before her body broke through the glass, she didn't feel as much pain."

Everybody was dead quiet, Anna wasn't crying but she was breathing shallowly.

Elsa walked towards the back and then looked at Anna right in the eye.

"But for what it's worth, I'd rather die physically than spend another day being dead inside."

Anna lost it and ran out the door and straight to the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Woah this chapter took me a little more than 4 hours to write because I didn't know how to put so much info' into 1,500 words, and I also didn't know how to introduce the title, but I'm proud with what I chose(I hope I didn't disappoint). I'm so happy for all the love you guys are giving to this story! Hope you liked this chapter and see you on chapter 9!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9-

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll edit this tomorrow. I have way too much homework sooooooo...**

**Enjoy chapter 9(:**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur for Anna. English, math, science, lunch, history, P.E., choir...everything felt rushed. All she could think about was Elsa's last words before she stormed out of the room.<p>

"_But for what it's worth, I'd rather die physically than spend another day being dead inside"_

When the last bell rang, Anna walked towards the buses. All the other kids hated the bus because it was for losers, but Anna liked it. It was always full of freshman so nobody knew her, and it gave her time to think. Just as she was about to step into the large monster, she heard her cousin call her.

She didn't want to ignore her cousin, but she had to. Anna was afraid that if she got close to Rapunzel, her cousin will ask her why she has never had a boyfriend and completely shut her out when she found out she was a lesbian.

She stepped to the side to let some sophomore in and waited for the brunette.

"Hey Punz," said Anna.

"I tried talking to you in the morning! You totally ignored me."

"I ignore everyone. Don't take it personally." said Anna coldly as she turned around to get in the bus. Her cousin stopped her by placing her hand on her arm and gently pulling her into a hug.

"You have changed ever since uncle... well, you know," said Punz as Anna returned the hug. She could feel the redhead stiffen as her dad was mentioned. The brunette softly brushed her cousin's hair and smiled as the redhead let herself loose.

"Let me give you a ride home yeah? We have so much to talk about."

The redhead nodded and walked with Rapunzel to her car.

"OK, there you go! Better?"

Punz had helped Anna get in the passenger seat and she awkwardly jogged to the driver's side, tripping over her heel as she reached the left headlight. Anna heard her moan as she landed on the floor and chuckled.

_She was always clumsier than me. I remember one time she hit her head with a frying pan. A FRYING PAN._

"Stop laughing at me," said Rapunzel with a pout. Her knee was bleeding a little but other than that she was fine.

"I-I was thinking about that time when you hit yourself with a frying pan trying to swing it with your finger."

"Yeah I remember! I needed like 5 stitches because I hit myself with the sharp corner."

"But frying pans are circular."

"And?"

"They don't have edges."

"Well something cut me and I'm sure it was a corner so shut your mouth."

"Rude," Anna realized irony.

"I'm rude? You have been ignoring me for like, 5 years," Punz turned the corner and made her way to the freeway.

"You know my reasons."

"To be honest, I don't, but you can tell me later. What I want to know right now is what the fuck happened in art?"

Anna looked up startled.

"You heard about that?"

"Honey, the whole school knows! Naveen is in football. Eugene is in hockey. Ariel and Aurora are cheerleaders. Rumors spread pretty quickly with them 4."

"Well, what are people saying?"

"Some are saying that you ran to throw up because you are pregnant."

Anna scoffed.

"What else?"  
>"Other say that Elsa threatened you and you just ran."<p>

"W-what? She was whispering right on my face. I'm pretty sure nobody heard."

"That's exactly why they think she threatened you! You guys haven't been very friendly and it's only the first week of school, damn!"

"It's all her fault."

"Anna, she's like, a drug dealer! You can't be messing with her! You want to get yourself killed?"

"She is not a drug dealer," the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm just saying what I heard. Some soccer player saw her get in Hans' car. HANS, Anna dammit, he's like, the whole school's supplier!"

"How do you know? Don't tell me you're into drugs."

"No stupid! But where do you think the cheer squad get their steroids from? And the football team? DAMN! I'm sure as hell that Hans can make at least 5 thousand each month by the football team alone."

"Don't they get drug tested before each game?"

"Yes and that's the good thing! They say that somehow, the drugs don't show up in the pee test! That's why they buy so much!"

"That's crazy! How much do you think his cocaine costs?"

"ANNA!"

"I'm kidding Punz!"

"You better be or I'll hit you with a frying pan."

" Like that time when w- Ugh! We are here already!"

"You don't wanna go home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm having problems with Rachel."

"You need to start calling her mom. It sounds rude to call her by her first name."

"She's much ruder to me so shh."

"Whateves!" Rapunzel parked the car next to her aunt's gray one and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'm coming with you."

"N-no it's OK. I don't want you t-"

"Rapunzel!"

_Fucking great!_

"Hey aunt!" the brunette ran and hugged the older woman.

"Come in, come in darling! I made hazelnut soup!"

"Oh my God! Yay! My favorite!"

The older woman walked Punz into the house and closed the door behind her, leaving Anna outside without even say 'hi'.

When the redhead finally dragged her bag into the shallow house, a feeling of dread washed over her.

She saw her cousin, her mom and Kristoff seating around the table, each of them with a plate of soup in front of them and laughing at some joke Kristoff had told them.

Rachel looked up as the door closed. Kristoff turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Come cousin! I already served you a plate!"

Anna walked over to her cousin and sat down; she grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

"How was school Kristoff?" asked Rachel happily.

"Just the same, I did a lot of work in Calculus though. It's so hard."

"I'm sure you can do it honey, what about you Punz?"

"Weeeeeell! I had to be in school by 5 because we do cheer practice in the mornings and from there I was too sleepy to pay attention to anything that happened."

The woman laughed.

"You kids these days sure love sports!"

She stayed silent and kept eating her soup.

Anna's face burned with anger; she felt her cousin tuck at her arm. Punz gave her a small smile and signal for her to say something to her mom.

"Do you want to do what I did today Rachel?"

"Whatever you want Anna."

"I presented my drawing during art class a-"

"I heard she went crazy and ran out the door!" said Kristoff with a laugh.

"Is that so?" she turned to Anna, "Why did you do that?"

"Because t-this girl w-"

"A girl? You're being a lesbian during school?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"No! Let me finish talking Rachel! This girl was talking to me an-and we got in an ar-argument a-"

"You got in a fight with your disgusting girlfriend! Who are you trying to trick?" spit Kristoff as he stood up to get a second plate of soup.

"You're a lesbian?" asked Punz.

"Y-ye-"

"Disgusting right?"

"Shut he fuck up Kristoff!"

"Or else what? You'll touch me and give me the gay?"

Rachel smiled.

"The gay?! That's not even grammatically correct! And no, I can't give you the gay because it's not a fucking disease!"

"Well, still, don't touch me at all! You freak."

"Kristoff!" Rapunzel gasped.

"What? Isn't she disgusting you?"

Anna had enough, she got up and punched the boy hard on the face, sending him face down onto the floor. She moved besides him and with all her strength, began to kick him.

"I'M. (kick) NOT. (kick) A. (kick) FUCKING. (kick) FREAK! (kick)"

She felt the boy gasping for air as she kicked his stomach; she stopped as soon as she felt something pushing her against the wall. Her head received the whole impact and she fell to the floor.

"Baby are you OK?!" Rachel was kneeling besides the man, her face was crimson with rage.

Rapunzel helped Anna up.

"Don't touch her Punz!" the older woman had sat the blonde on a chair and was pushing the brunette away from the redhead.

"You cause nothing but problems!" she grabbed a handful of Anna's hair and with impossible strength, pulled her to her up to feet, receiving a piercing shriek from the redhead.

"I wish you would leave and stop making my life a living hell!"

"Stop aunt, you're hurting her," Punz tried to gently pulled her aunt off her cousin but her grip was too tight on the redhead's hair.

Anna managed to get off her mom's grip and quickly pushed her, gasping as her mom fell over the table.

When Rachel got up, she looked at Anna then at Rapunzel.

"Why can't you be more like her?" she pointed at her niece who was trying to suck in everything that was happening.

"Why would I want to be like her?!"

"Because she's what I wanted you to be! You're a disappointment and I wish I could have her as a daughter instead of you!"

The brunette gasped, then looked at her cousin who looked hurt.

Anna looked at her mom and then ran up the stairs. She grabbed her gym bag and quickly put the most basic stuff in it, plus her charger and her phone. She changed clothes and walked down the stairs and headed for the door.

"I hope you fucking remember what you said," the redhead looked at Kristoff and then at her mom before heading for the door.

"Anna!" she heard Rapunzel's voice.

_Don't look back._

_Don't look back._

She began to walk faster; she heard an engine turning on and began to run.

_Don't stop._

_Don't you dare stop!_

She heard a car getting closer and closer and ran faster.

Her legs were getting sore.

Her breath was beginning to shallow.

She saw a car stop in front of her, then the window rolled down.

"Get in!"

Anna didn't give it a second thought. She ran to the passengers side of the car and got in. Relieved as they made it passed a red light, leaving Rapunzel's car behind.

She smiled and looked at the driver who had helped her.

Her eyes widened.

Hans.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

* * *

><p><strong>AN this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 9**

**Enjoy(:**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p>Elsa was out the school before the last bell rang. She had had enough.<p>

During lunch she had walked into the restroom and as she sat down she heard a group of girls talking about her, they were whispering so she only caught a few things here and there

"_...__a__ttention whore!"_

"_I bet she just made that up..."_

"_Can you believe she lied about her dad?"_

"_What a slut!"_

"_No wonder she's fucking frigid."_

The blonde stormed out of the restroom.

_Conceal don't feel._

_Conceal it._

_Don't feel, don't feel._

The hallway was packed, but she felt more alone than ever.

_Don't feel_

_DON'T FEEL!_

The blonde felt a knot forming in her throat. She had nobody to turn to in moments like this.

Her eyes widened.

Hans!

She snatched her phone out of her pocket and dialed the redhead's number.

_Pick up, pick up, pic-_

"Hello?"

"Umm... Hey! This is Elsa! I n-need some of that-"

She saw a group of kids coming her way and quickly lifted her hoodie up.

"I need some more, you know..."

"Cocaine?"

"Yes."

"OK, I'm out right now but I have some bomb ass weed. You want some?"

"I-I don't have money."

She heard the man laugh.

"If you can please me again like last time, I'll let you have a stash for free."

The blonde hesitated for a moment.

_I ca-can't do this! My brother is at home, right now, with that monster. I-I can't do this to him._

"Well?" the voice coming from her phone snapped her from her thoughts.

"I-I don't know Hans..."

"Oh c'mon. How will you survive without something to make you stop feeling?"

_I can't._

"OK," she said.

"Do I pick you up?"

_No._

"Yes."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Do not make me wait."

"I won't"

"What was that?"

"I won't d-daddy."

"That's my girl."

The man hung up and suddenly Elsa felt like puking.

_You're disgusting. Giving your body for drugs. What would mommy say? What would Olaf say? You really are worthless! You're worthless! Stupid girl! Silly, silly, silly girl, thinking that smoking will help you. It'll only make things worse. What kind of example are you setting for your brother? He wants to be like you when he grows up! Damn Elsa! You're setting him up for failure! You're running the future of the only person who looks up to you. You should be ashamed of yourself! Leaving the kid alone with that ogre just so you can chase your damn addiction. You disgust me!_

Elsa wanted to stop the voices in her head, but she couldn't. They were too loud for her to shut them up. The only way to do so was by getting high or snorting cocaine or popping a pill...if she didn't, she'd go crazy.

She saw Hans' black BMW pull up the curve and she made her way to the parking lot, hopping in the car as it came to a stop.

"Hey babe," Hans leaned forward and planted his lips against Elsa's, she had to obey because it was the right thing to do.

They made her way to his house just like last time.

The blonde got a feeling of deja-vu as Hans threw her against the couch and took her clothes off. She was numb by the need to lay her hands on that precious blunt waiting for her as soon as she pleased this man.

She moaned, but felt nothing.

_You're a disgrace._

She kissed, but felt nothing.

_Stupid slut!_

She sweat, but felt nothing.

_You silly girl._

She laid there naked, but felt nothing.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you._

When she was finished, Hans came back with a thick, brown thing in a plastic bag.

"What's that?"

"It's a fatty."

"Is it the same as a blunt?"

"Is better than a blunt."

Elsa took it between her fingers and lit it; she inhaled deeply.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-_

She exhaled and the voices in her head finally found peace.

"Can you take me home? It's really late."

"Sure thing, hey, I was with the football boys earlier and they said you made a girl cry. What happened?"

"That was nothing!" she laughed, her head was as light as air, "I just told her off and she completely freaked!"

"That's not what I heard!"

"Well fuck what you heard! I'm telling the truth!"

"What does she look like?"

"Do you know Kristoff?"

"Bjorman?"

"That's what they call him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, it was his sister!"

"How do you know Bjorman, Elsa?"

"I've been a senior for 3 years, I know everybody!"

"Right, well slut, let's go!"

"OK daddy."

* * *

><p>When Hans dropped Elsa off by her house, he decided to drive by Kristoff's house. He always went to his house because the blonde was his number one client. Kristoff would buy almost 1,000 bucks each month of drugs! Hans had never seem someone so thirsty for good cocaine, except for Elsa, but she was just entertainment.<p>

When the redhead turned the corner, he saw an extra car parked outside and decided to wait until it left, but then, something caught his attention. A door slammed and he saw a feminine figure walking.

"What the f-"

The same door slammed and a girl with short hair came bursting out.

"Anna!"

He saw the other girl beginning to run as the short hair girl got in a car and turned it on.

"Anna...Anna...Anna..." Hnas kept repeating the name in his mind; he knew that name. It was... it was... Kristoff's sister! The one Elsa was telling him about! He turned the engine on and chased the girl. When he catched up to her, he stopped the car and rolled the window down.

"Get in!" he yelled.

The younger girl ran to the passenger side and got in, he hit the gas pedal hard and passed a red light, leaving the other car behind.

He looked to the girl and saw her looking at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

He smirked.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"N-nothing," she cleared her throat, "where a-are we going?"

"My house, of course."

He heard the girl gasp.

"No, that's OK. You can just park the car an-and leave me here."

"You're running away aren't you? I can't live you here! They'll find you before you make it to the nearest Wal-Mart!"

The girl nodded, she knew he was right.

_Got her!_

"Why are you running?"

"I-I got in a f-fight wi-with my family and-" they reached a red light. Anna tried to open the door and run, but she found out that there was no handle.

"It opens from the outside only, except for my side of course."

He saw the fear in the girl's eyes grow.

"Open please."

"No."

"Open up now or I'll scream!"

"It's soundproof glass."

"They'll see me and come help me."

"My windows are polarized and it's dark. They can't see you."

The redhead began to bang on the door.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down honey."

"NO! Let me fucking g-"

Hans' hand shot towards Anna's face, making exact contact with her left temple.

The girl stopped fighting.

She stopped moving.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you right now," said Hans as the streetlight turned green.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Anna woke up the next day. She had a bittersweet taste in her mouth, a taste like when you drink cherry-flavored medicine for a sore throat. She looked around, nothing looked familiar.<p>

Then she remembered.

She looked down and saw her bare body against the blankets; she saw a naked Hans behind her and gasped.

Anna covered her mouth quickly, not wanting to wake the man up. She looked around and saw her bag laying by the door. In one quick motion she got up and hopped into an outfit she had brought with her.

_Phone, phone phone_

She finally found the device at the very bottom of the bag; she unlocked it and cursed to herself.

Only 5 percent of battery left.

She tiptoes to the front door and opened it, only to find out that she needed a key to open the gates.

Her head was running wild. Her body was aching from...what had he done to her? She couldn't remember anything after she passed out.

She saw a key chain on top of the kitchen counter and ran to get it.

She heard footsteps from the hall.

_Shit shit shit shit_

She tried a key after the other after the other.

The footsteps were getting louder.

Another.

Another.

_Fuck._

_Fuck!_

_FUCK!_

She dropped the keys making a loud _CLING_!"

"Who's there?!"

She heard a door slamming.

Sweat was making it's way down her back.

Her heart was pouncing in her chest and then...

She got the right key in and without looking back, turned the handle and ran as fast as she could down the street.

She wanted to scream, but she knew nobody would help her. They all new Hans and his ways, they weren't going to risk helping one of his victims knowing how powerful he was.

_Shit, my phone!_

She snatched the phone out of her pocket.

4 percent.

She dialed Punz's number.

_Answer, answer, answer, ans-_

"Hello, Anna?"

"Punz! Oh my God I need you to come get me I-I'm scared!"

"What?! Why?! Wait, it doesn't matter. I just finished practicing, I have like another 30 minutes before school starts. Where are you?!"

"I-I don't know! H-Hans picked me u-up an-and dear God Rapunzel I-I'm so fucking afraid! I c-can't remember an-anything and I'm freaking out!"

"Hans picked you up?! You're in Hans' house?!"

"No! I ran away from h-here! I-I woke up naked an-an-"

"I'm on my way! Just tell me more-less where you are!"

Anna looked around and saw a library a few blocks down.

"The li-library by where Hans lives."

"OK I'm on my w-"

The line went dead.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was off.

She groanned.

_Good thing I have my charger with me._

She looked behind her to make sure nobody was following her and began to walk to the library.

* * *

><p>When she saw Rapunzel's car pull up in the parking lot she ran and jumped into the car.<p>

As soon as the door closed, her cousin was already on top of her.

"What the fuck where you thinking?!"

"I-I'm so-"

"You fucking ran off and left me worried sick! And on top of that you go with Hans, Anna!"

"I didn't know it was him!"

"Why the fuck did you get in a stranger's car then?!"

"I just w-wanted to get away from Rachel."

"You could've gone to my house! You're so fucking stupid!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry?! You fucking run away and then you call me and then you make me late for school and all you have to say for yourself is 'I'm sorry'?"

"I-I don't know what to say Punz! I feel horrible! I feel dirty! All the things he did to me, I-I don't even know what he did! I remember waking up and my head was throbbing and then there was a cloth on my face and the smell was really strong and then I passed out and then I woke up again and I called you and here we are!"

"What did he do to you!"

"I don't know Rapunzel! I just don't know! I'm hurting! Everywhere! And I have bruises! And I feel so unclean and I just can't do this anymore ca-can we just go to your house s-so I can shower? We still have like 10 minutes before school starts."

"You need to start thinking about your actions Anna, yeah, I'm clumsy and awkward and everything, but this was another level of stupidity."

The brunette turned the engine on and made her way to her house.

Rapunzel was 18 and she had began working at the age of 15 so she had an apartment of her own. Well, not her own, she had a roommate, Merida. The two girls made about 2,000 dollars each month and each would put in 600 for rent and bills and groceries, that left the girls with 400 dollars each for insurance, phone, and a couple of luxuries here and there. Punz had a rule to always save 100 out of her 400 in case anything came up so her bank account had a little more than 4,000 if you count the money from before the brunette began to live alone.

When they finally made it to Punz's apartment, she made a tiny breakfast while Anna showered.

_Dirty_

_Dirty _

_Dirty_

Anna was scrubbing herself with such force that it felt as if her skin would come off.

_Dirty_

_Dirty_

_Dirty_

Tears were running down her face.

_Dirty _

_Dirty_

_Dirty_

The water was boiling, yet, the redhead didn't seem to mind.

_Dirty _

_Dirty_

_Dirty_

Anna got out of the shower, her hair smelled like peaches and mangoes. Her skin felt soft and hydrated.

She felt dirty.

"Are you ready?" called Rapunzel from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah let me just-just change into something real fast."

"OK cuz'"

Anna settled for a long sleeved, V-neck shirt and the only pair of jeans she had brought with her. She put her white/gray Converse on and did her usual twin braids.

As she walked into the kitchen, she was pulled into a hug by the brunette.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Anna. And I'm sorry I got mad at you." The girl pulled back and looked at the redhead in the eyes.

"I love you Anna."

"Me t-too cousin."

"Here I made you a smoothie."

"A smoothie at 8?"

"Just drink it Anna! I put oatmeal in it."

The redhead did as she was told.

_Who knew Punz could make such good smoothies?!_

"Was it good?" asked the brunette as Anna set her cup down.

"Yes! It was so good!"

"OK then, let's go!"

With that the two girls were out the door and 20 minutes late to class.

* * *

><p>Anna knocked on Mr. Oaken's class. When the door finally opened she was greeted with a smile and a little hand sign indicating her to come in.<p>

"Talk to em after class yah?"

She nodded.

She looked around the room and saw all of the teams working together; she made her way towards Elsa and sat down.

"Hey."

The blonde didn't look up.

"Hi."

"We are working in partners?"

"Yes."

"O-OK. He-hey...ummm..."

Elsa looked up.

"I have y-your jacket."

Anna reached into her backpack and took the neatly folded jacket out and handed it to the blonde who looked at her shocked.

"Where did you get this?"

"I-I-"

"Where did you get his!" 5 pairs of eyes turned to see the couple in the back.

They began to murmur.

"I w-was at Hans' a-"

"Why were you there?"

"He took me to his house an-and then h-he..." the redhead broke down.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Anna! You need to tell me what happened!"

"I-I Got I-in a fig-fight with my fami-ly and I ra-ran away a-and he p-pi-picked me up an-and I got scared! A-and I tried to run b-but the do-door wouldn't ope-open and I-I tried to fo-force it o-open and I-I kicked an-and s-screamed and he p-" Anna lowered her voice since Ariel was still looking at her, "he p-punched m-me and t-then I blank-blanked o-out an-and I woke up at s-some p-point a-" her voice was barely above a whisper, "a-and I felt a cloth p-press against my f-face and I woke u-up-" her tears were falling freely onto her lap, "I wo-woke u-up naked..."

Elsa's eyes were glazed.

_She's been through this as well. _

_She knows how it feels._

_She knows how it feels._

Elsa looked up and she saw Anna's face, she saw her own reflection after Hans did that to her.

"Anna. Umm, you were l-late so let's umm... Meet up somewhere to finish our rough draft OK?"

Anna looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? We are both bitches so it's not like we can h-hurt each other."

The redhead smiled a little.

"I'll ask my cousin to pick you up from your house."

Elsa's eyes grew with anxiousness.

"O-OK let m-me give you my address."

The blonde ripped a paper out of her notebook and quickly wrote her address down. When she looked up, she saw Aurora looking at her, then she leaned in to whisper something in Ariel's ear.

Elsa got up and made her way to the two girls.

"Hi ladies!" she smiled.

"H-hi Elsa," replied Ariel, "what's up?"

"Oh umm, I couldn't help but notice you too looking at Anna and me like we are some sort of freaks and then little Ms. Bitch over here, "she pointed at Aurora who turned crimson, "whispered something in your ear while looking at us. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-no-"

"Don't lie to me darling, I hate liars," she smiled at the bright redhead and leaned in.

"I heard you were spreading rumors about me!" she faked a gasp, "Now I'm a drug dealer? Wow! Not even I knew that! Look at how small the world is!" she turned to Aurora, "I'm an attention whore because of what I drew?"

"Is there a problem ladies?" asked Oaken from his desk.

"Not at all Mr! I'm just talking to these two girls, because they seem to be slandering me!"

"E-Elsa I wo-would n-never lie a-about you!"

The platinum blonde smiled.

"You are so full of shit honey! But don't worry, not all of us are as lame as you so I won't be saying anything against you," she smiled again and poked the girl's nose before turning to Ariel, "And if you," she poked the girl's chest, "go around telling people how bitchy I am, I'll make sure to tell everybody who you used to be before you got braces and dyed your hair, Ms. Metal Detector."

Eugene chuckled slightly as Ariel turned redder than her hair.

Elsa smiled once again and made her way to Anna as the bell rang.

"Come get me at around 6 OK?"

Anna nodded and wiped a couple of tears as she gathered her stuff. She couldn't help her mind from forgetting everything that had happened with Hans, all she could think about was the way Elsa told those two girls off.

A small smile took over her face.

_Wow, that was hot._

She shook her head.

_Wait-what?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_** Chapter 11 will be split into 2, probably 3 parts, because I didn't want to make it super-long(:**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll edit this tomorrow guys, I've been really sick because of the change of weather you know? Anyways, enjoy chapter 12 and thank you so much for the love!**

**With love, **

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p><em>This stupid uniform is so heavy!<em>

Kristoff was walking besides Sven, the biggest guy in the football team. The blonde had put on his gear and was now holding Sven's while he changed.

The blonde looked at Sven's strong torso as he changed.

The blonde stared at Sven's well toned butt as he bend down to put his pants on.

The blonde was kind of liking it.

He liked the thought of the big man's hands all over him.

_Bjorman._

Sven would begin to go faster and faster.

_Bjorman!_

Kristoff would moan and c-

"BJORMAN!"

The blonde jumped and realized he had been staring for over a minute.

"You're like, poking me with that thing man, what the fuck?"

Kristoff looked down and understood what Sven was talking about. His face quickly turned crimson.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the blonde placed the other man's gear down and quickly jogged into the stall.

_Fuck. Goddammit! Stupid penis! I fucking hate y-_

"Yo dude!" called Sven from the bench he was sitting on.

"Wh-what's up?"

"I heard this thing about your sis."

Kristoff scoffed.

"What is it?"

"She was with Hans yesterday."

The blonde opened the stall door and almost tripped.

"She what?!"

"She was with Hans. Apparently it didn't go well because Naveen says that she was sobbing."

Kristoff looked around and his eyes finally settled on the tall, dark boy; his hands turned to fists as he walked over to him.

"Hey ma- What the FUCK Bjorman!"

The blonde had grabbed Naveen by the shirt and threw him against the lockers.

"Tell me what you heard about Hans and my s- and Anna!"

"Chill the fuck down man!" the dark skinned man pushed the blonde off and straightened his uniform.

"I was in Art class and Anna came in late and she sat next to Elsa and then she gave her a jacket and then she began to sob and then all I heard was how she got in a fight with you and she ran and her found her and then she was here."

Kristoff literally ran out the locker room, throwing his gear by the door and grabbing his backpack. He snatched his phone out and dialed Hans' number.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! I was hoping you could come. I need some of that good stuff."

"Alright man, where do I go?"

"Same place as always."

"OK Bjorman, be right there. And remember to be alone."

"Alright."

Kristoff hung up and smirked.

_I am so going to kill that motherfucker._

* * *

><p>Rapunzel got out of school and as soon as she exited the doors, she saw Ana waiting for her by her car.<p>

"Hey cuz'."

"Hey Anna! What's up?"

The redhead looked down and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I was wondering if you could take me somewhere at around 6."

The brunette thought for a second.

"Yeah! I have today free, where do you wanna go?"

"I-I need to work on my project with Elsa and she said I could pick her up at 6 so we could go somewhere and work because I was late for class and we need to work and the project and is not due 'till two week from now, but I really, really, really want to finish and can you take me?"

"Where do you get all the extra oxygen from?"

The redhead shrugged.

"And yeah, I can take you and Druggie somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

The brunette smiled, then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where are you two going?"

Anna's face fell.

"I don't know. It's up to her."

"Okaaaaaay!"

"What?"

"I-I just. Two days ago you guys couldn't be in the same room together! And now you are meeting with her to work on a project!"

"S-she said if I wanted to and well... I need someone to talk to b-because o-"

"I get you cuz'. It's fine, you don't have to explain me. Let's get you home a-"

"No! I don't want to go home! Take me to yours."

"Anna, you need to go home. I'm sure Rachel misses you."

"Don't be foolish Punz, she probably sold all my stuff already."

The brunette unlocked her car and got in, signaling for Anna to do the same.

"She called me yesterday."

"Oh really? What did she say?"

"That she wants you to come back, that she's sorry."

Anna scoffed.

"She's just sorry, because she wants to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That I always come back."

"And you don't?"

"No."

"OK, alright, I'll take you to my house. I'll talk to Merida to see if she approves, because the apartment is half hers."

"OK Punz, thank you."

"You're welcome kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Shut the fuck up feisty pants."

The two girls laughed and made their way out the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>It's just finishing up a project Elsa! Damn, don't get all nervous. It's not like you care anyways.<em>

_But you do care...since she told you what Hans did to her, and you know you care because he did the same thing to you._

_Shut up._

_Shut u-_

_He raped you as well._

_Shut up!_

_You thought he would give you free drugs._

_Be quiet!_

_He forced you and now you like it._

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do._

_No I don't! I don't, I hate it!_

_Then why do you do it all the time?_

_Need._

_Of?_

_Escape._

_From?_

_Everything._

Elsa grabbed her bag and waited for Anna to pull up by the bench outside of her apartments.

Her dad wasn't home and Olaf was at a friend's house so she didn't have to worry about anyting 'till she got home.

When she saw a car park in front of her, she rose to her feet; she saw Anna riding on the passengers seat and a perky brunette driving.

She knew that girl, Rapunzel something, head cheerleader, top ten in the senior class, total slut.

She rolled her eyes.

_What the fuck is Anna doing with her?_

She walked to the back seat and opened the door.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hey Rapunzel. Hi Anna."

"Hi."

There was an awkward silence.

The redhead cleared her throat.

"Umm, where are we going?"

"There's this really nice cafe that barely opened like, a year ago. It has free internet and I heard they have badass hot chocolate."

"Hmmmmm! I love hot chocolate!" said Anna brightly.

"Let's go then?"

"Yeah. Punz, do you know where it is?"

The brunette thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I went there with some cheerleaders like a month ago."

"Lets go then!"

Punz pressed the gas pedal and turned around, making her way to the shop.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

2

3, 4

5

6

Anna was counting each pedestrian she saw.

She was realizing how familiar these streets looked to her.

_That can't be... Is that..._

A knot formed in her throat as she saw Pabbie's ice cream shop across the street from where they parked.

She was loosing her breath with each passing second.

"Anna we are h- Are you OK?"

"N-No! We can't be here! We can't!"

"Why not?" asked Elsa as she opened the door.

"Don't get out!"

Punz's eyes widened.

"What the fuck Anna?!"

"We can't be here! We can-can't!"

"Why the fuck not?! Oh my God! We drove all the way here!"

"I d-didn't know it was in front of that fucking ice cream shop!"

Elsa laughed.

"That's the whole problem? You're freaking out because of that shop?"

"Y-You don't get it-it!"

"It's just an ice cream shop Anna!"

"No it's not!"

"Then tell me what it is!"

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"Anna! Stop your shit, he's fucking tired!"

Kristoff was yelling from the staircase as he heard the couple fighting in the kitchen.

"Darling, please just listen-"

"I don't wanna listen dad! She's a bitch! I can't stand her!"

"How dare you talk like that about mom?!"

"Shut the fuck up Kristoff!"

"What did she do Anna?"

"Why do you care?! You have never cared!"

"I'm the only one that's been here for you darling! I have given you everything you have asked for since you have memory!"

Anna's dad sat up and grabbed his car keys.

"I'm going to go get something to eat and when I come back, you two are going to help me understand what this is OK?!"

Before the two kids could answer, he was already out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_I can't believe Anna and Rachel can't live in peace! They have been fighting everyday for 9 years!_

Jesse was driving to Pabbie's to see if some ice cream could solve the problem, or at least diminish the tension. When he finally made it inside, he was received with a huge grin from Pabbie.

"Hello Jesse!"

"Hey Grandpabbie, how's it going?"

"It's alright, you don't look good, what's wrong?"

"Just," Jesse rested his face on his palm and sighed, "Rachel and Anna keep fighting and it's beginning to drive me crazy."

"That's terrible! Did you come here because you want me to give you counseling or you wanna buy ice cream?"

Jesse chuckled.

"I want ice cream."

"A cone?"

"No. A big gallon of ice cream. I want to diminish some tension when I get home."

"Aah OK, I get it now. What flavor?"

"Chocolate will be fine," the younger man walked over to the counter and pointed at the brown substance.

"Sure thing man."

After Jesse payed for the treat, he made his way to his car and unlocked it; he got in and turned the engine on.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, I umm..."

"Yes, Anna?"

The man got out of the parking lot and hit the highway.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it's just that Mo-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Bu-"

"But nothing Anna. You two need to talk things through, as well as you and Kristoff."

"You're never on my side!"

"Honey, I always support you! This is just way too much!"

The man looked on the rearview mirror and signaled right.

The car moved slowly.

"But dad! I can't stand her!"

"What can't you stand?"

"She's a hypocrite dad! I can't stand the way she chooses Kristoff over me. I can't stand that she ignores me ALL the time!"

"You're so dramatic."

"No I'm not!"

"Look, I got us some ice cream from Pabbie's. When I get there you two will need to work things t-"

The man dropped the phone and hit the breaks as he tried to turn the wheel; he cringed at the loud noise from metal hitting metal.

There was a loud scream as the man felt his bones being crushed one by one.

"Dad?"

There was a sharp explosion that caused each window in the car to erupt into millions of pieces.

"DAD?!"

The soft humming of growing flames grew through the receiver.

"DADDY?!"

Sirens played their lovely tune.

"DADDY!"

The line went dead.

"DAAAAD!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

* * *

><p>"Anna, that was not your fault!" Punz was holding the girl between her arms.<p>

"Y-yes it was! It's my fault that he l-left in the first place!"

"He left because of Rachel, not just you."

Elsa watched.

"It's all my fault...my fault..."

The three girls were standing in the parking lot in front of the cafe. They were getting very strange looks from people around them.

"Anna, can we go inside? People are looking at us weird." Elsa was playing with the loose end of her braid; she didn't care about what people thought about her, but this little scene was really getting to her.

"No! I will not seat there a-and look at that stupid ice cream shop!"

"It's just a place where they sell ice cream! Nothing else! Can we please, stop for a second?" the blonde was loosing her patience, "I'm done wi-with this! I know I mocked you about it, but I'm sorry about your dad! But Anna, you told us that it has been 5 years! That's 5 precious years going right into the trash because you can't let go! 5 years filled with memories and laughs that you will never get back because you were too busy mourning over your dad's death which was a total accident!" she took a step forward and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, she pulled back when the other girl flinched.

"I know this was a big change for you. A huge one! But you need to leave it behind! You can't keep hurting yourself over something like this." Elsa's eyes widened," I-is that what your picture meant?"

Anna looked up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"The flower is the past. The past is beautiful, yet it's deadly. You're the mockingbird, you're standing over something beautiful but even though it's pleasing to the eye, it's dangerous to the touch. You're-well the bird- is bleeding but he doesn't seem to mind because, even though it hurts, it's somehow worth it."

The redhead let go of the brunette and looked at the blonde.

"H-how did you guess that?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but Anna stopped her.

"That's pretty accurate. The only difference being the part about the bird not minding. He does mind. In fact, his most deepest wish is to get off that pain, but he can't. He can't do that because that pain is the only thing that keeps him alive.

"He knows that he needs to stop this, he needs to stop being attached to something that hurts him so much but he can't. He has somehow, grown into that feeling of dread. He has no color because he was drained from it as soon as he stepped on that rose. He has this never ending battle against what is right and what he feels. The right thing is to spread it's wings and just fly away, but what he feels is that, the pain will somehow help him. He-I- won't let go because I'm scared."

Punz's eyes were watery, her breath caught in her throat as Anna let out a tiny sob and threw herself against Elsa.

"I-I'm so scared."

The blonde was caught by surprise at the sudden movement, but she slowly wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and sighed.

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything."

"What do y-"

"I'm scared of forgetting about the memories. I'm scared of not living my life the way I want. I'm scared that one day I'm going to wake up and regret everything I didn't do when I could. I want to s-stop this depressing shit b-but I can't! I can't stop thinking about that night and how much different it could've been. I w-wake up every single night screaming for my daddy to not walk out that d-door. I always wake up wishing I could get one change to go back and change everything that happened that night, b-but I c-can't an-and th-that kills me insi-inside and my body is beginning to die slowly with my mind. I-i can't take this an-anymore!" The tightened her grip around the blonde and her cries began to get louder.

"Anna, I-I don't know what to do, I umm..."

Elsa stopped talking and just hugged the girl back.

_She may dislike me, but right now it doesn't matter who likes who. Right now is about being there for her if she needs it._

The brunette looked at the two girls and quickly wiped her tears; she walked up to them and slowly walked them into the cafe.

"You guys need to come inside," she whispered in Elsa's ear as she opened the door.

She sat them down in a booth, Anna never letting go off Elsa.

"I'm going to order us something."

The blonde nodded and looked down. The girl's cries were now tiny sniffles.

Anna looked up and her eyes widened; she puled back and closed her eyes.

"I'm so-sorry. That's Umm... really embarrassing, I umm... I'm sorry for- " she brought her hadn up to her eyes and wiped them harshly, "Oh God! I got mascara all over your shirt! I-I bet you really like that shirt! Fuck, please, I'm sorry."

The blonde smiled slightly and undid her braid.

"Don't worry about my shirt, worry about my hair. All of your grabbing and rubbing made my braid as loose as Ursula's ass."

Anna smiled and nodded.

Ursula was one of the fattest girls in their school. She wasn't the type of fat girl who have their fat in all the right places like thighs, boobs and ass. She was the type of fat who had little, mosquito bites-type of boobs and all of her bottom part was wobbly and big. Her stomach hung below her pants and whenever they had to run, it'll hang outside of her shirt. Anna remembered all the times people made fun of her because she could hardly fit in a desk, so she had to sit in a special desk in which the chair and the actual desk weren't attached. Anna remembered all the times people made fun of Ursula because she had breathing problems so her breaths would be heavy and loud.

Anna felt bad for her.

And then she remembered all the bitchy things Ursula used to do, or still does, like pushing people off her way. Yelling at people for no reason. Insulting girls for being "too skinny" or putting other girls down for "wearing too much black." Anna didn't feel bad anymore, she felt down because she knew Ursula was like that because of how she was treated, and she realized how she was no different.

Her mom and brother were horrible to Anna. They were cold and misunderstanding and just plain out evil, so she would take it out of everyone else.

She knew it wasn't fair to other people, but it's not like she cared.

She had to take her rage out on something.

And one day, she decided to take it out on herself instead of the people surrounding her.

She remembered how it was a long school night when she decided that enough was enough. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife she could find; she locked herself in the bathroom and took her pants off. In one swift motion, the edge was already slicing through, and into her skin, sending a wave of pain, and comfort, up her leg, to her spinal chord, and up to her brain.

She liked the feeling of it so she did it again, and again, and again, and again, and soon, the whole floor was covered in blood. Her thighs burned and she could hardly stand up, let alone walk. She cringed at the sharp sensation she felt after each step and quickly cleaned any trace of crimson liquid off the tile floor.

"Anna!"

The redhead's eyes focused on the thin figure that was shaking her right shoulder.

"W-what?"

"You are like, not here man. What the hell! I thought this had ended!"

"What had ended?"

Punz raised her arms after she set the hot chocolates she had bought down.

"These drifts! I remember you used to have them all the time when Uncle Jesse d- you know..."

Elsa's head lifted, she looked at the brunette.

"You knew what had happened and you still bought her here?! What type of cousin are you?"

"Oh my God! I didn't know he died coming here! I just knew it was a car accident! If I knew she would do this just because she saw that ice cream shop, I wouldn't have even mentioned it! And besides, who are you to judge what I do and don't know? You don't know shit about me!"

Elsa smiled.

"I'm not judging. And if I remember correctly, you're one of the main bitches who spread rumors about me. It's so sad that you know more about me than you do about your own family, and that's not even true because half the stuff you said about my life isn't even correct. If there's someone here who doesn't know shit, it's you."

Rapunzel sat there, not knowing how to respond to the way the blonde had told her off. And it was the truth.

Anna stood up from the booth and looked at the two girls.

"I n-need to go to the rest-restroom. Please, just shut up b-both of you."

The redhead walked into the ladies' room and the door closed with a loud _THUMP!_

The brunette sat down opposite to Elsa and grabbed her cup of chocolate without making the tiniest of eye contact with the platinum haired girl; she sipped at her cup slowly and sighed when she saw Anna come out of the restroom.

"L-let's work here OK?" The redhead sat down next to her cousin and reached for her cup, "I-i j-just can't look at that s-shop again or I-I'll just f-freak."

Elsa nodded and looked at Rapunzel.

"I need you to please unlock your car, my bag is in there."

The brunette reached forward and placed her keys in the blonde's hand without looking up.

"Thanks honey."

Elsa got up and made her way out the door; she unlocked the doors and got hers and Anna's bag from the backseat.

"This is going to be an interesting evening," she whispered to herself as she closed the door by giving it a little push with her hip and made her way back into the cafe.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

* * *

><p>"You're really good! How did you learn how to draw?"<p>

"It's just something I've always liked doing."

"And how come you never joined art?"

Anna shrugged.

"I never felt like my drawings were good enough."

"This is like, badass shit Anna!"

Elsa held the paper up, they were halfways through their rough draft and it was as if it was the final copy.

"So after this, we need to do it again?"

The blonde nodded and took her binder out.

"I really need to get home. What time is it?"

The redhead looked at her phone.

"9:30. At what time were you supposed to go back?"

"I don't have a curfew, but I don't like staying out late."

"How come?"

"It's boring."

Rapunzel came back from the restroom and scoffed.

"Can we GO now?"

"Yeah," said the two other girls in unison.

"Fina-fucking-lly!"

The brunette grabbed her purse and literally jogged to her car, she unlocked it and got in.

When they dropped Elsa off, Anna saw a little boy sitting on the stairs outside the apartment. The kid saw Elsa and quickly got up, a huge smile on his face. He was pale white and had the cutest smile Anna had ever seen. He ran up to Elsa and jumped into her arms.

_That must be her brother. She really changes for that kid._

Anna elbowed her cousin and laughed. Rapunzel pressed the gas pedal and the car began to move forward. When they were a block away from the brunette's house, Anna's phone rang; she snatched it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling.

She groanned.

"What the fuck do you want Kristoff?"

There was a sadistic laugh from the other end of the line. Anna's eyes widened.

"What's wrong Anna?" asked Rapunzel.

"Hans."

She head her cousin gasp and then stopped the car.

"That's right slut, hey, how's it going? Nevermind that, I seem to have made a mess of brother over here and I really don't have the time and patience to clean up all the mess I made you. He's by the school's backside, the alley that connects the school to the outside world. If I was you I would hurry. He seems a little _tired_ from his lesson."

"Lesson?! What less-"

"Don't waste time slut, he can't wait any longer."

"What did you do Hans?!"

"Let's just say I got a little knife-happy."

Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"You motherfu-"

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't insult a person who has a gun in his car."

"Fuck you and your gun!"

"Have it your way then."

The redhead heard the same low laugh, and the line went dead.

"What happened Anna?!"

The younger girl couldn't catch her breath.

"H-he has Kristoff!"

"Who has Kristoff?"

"Hans! Hans is with Kristoff and he's hurting him! W-we need to go!"

The brunette went forward and began to go faster and faster.

"Where is he?"

"By the valley behind the s-school. You know which one?"

"The one that is in the back? The one that is like, the easiest way to ditch because it has like, no type of fence?"

"Y-yes that one! Go, go, go!"

Rapunzel was going at 60mph at a 45 mph zone.

_Please let me find him. Please let him be alive. _

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

Anna was beginning to feel her back getting sticky with sweat. Her hands were practically dripping in liquid by the time they made it inside the campus.

It was in the "good part of the town" so it wasn't fenced because nobody ever went in.

Anna unbuckled her seatbelt and ran inside.

"Kristoff?! Kristoff!"

She ran as fast as she could.

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

"Anna wait!" The brunette was catching up with the redhead.

The younger girl kept running.

"Kristoff?"

When they reached the back they began to look around.

Anna's eyes settled on a large figure laying motionless against the wall. She jogged there and fell to her knees.

"Kristoff?"

The man groaned and the redhead chuckled lightly.

"Ugh thank God you're OK! Well, sort of." Her face suddenly grew serious.

"What the fuck were you doing?! Picking a fight with a drug dealer Kristoff! I know you have a thick skull but this was too much! Why did you do that?!"

"H-h-he hu-hurt you," the blonde cringed and fell on his side.

"S-so what? That doesn't mean you go and fight Hans!"

"I-I was p-protecting y-you..." he let out a long, shaky breath and tried to turn to face Anna.

"I couldn't l-let hi-" he let out a low cry and grabbed his side, it was bleeding.

"Kristoff, did he stab you?!"

"Three t-times, different p-places."

"Oh my God..."

"It's OK. I'm OK." he tried to spread his arms, but the pain was too much. "See?"

"Ay, you're really stupid."

Rapunzel came shortly after, out of breath and jeans tored.

"I tripped over a rock and my toe hurts."

"I g-got s-stabbed. S-s-shut up."

"Kristoff, can you get up?"

"I-I don't know. He didn't do anything t-to my legs but kick my t-thighs."

He reached forward and Anna took his immense hand between her own as Rapunzel took the other. The two girls pulled at the same time, but the man was too heavy.

"Kristoff. You weight 230 pounds We weight like 120 each, please, try to help us even if it hurts."

"O-OK."

The two girls repeated the same action as before. Kristoff let out a loud cry as his sides were being pulled at the sudden movements.

When he was up, he collapsed on top of the girl's shoulders. The two girls had to half-carry, half-drag the man to the car at the other side of the school.

When they finally got him in the car, they began to drive to his house.

"What are you doing Rapunzel?"

"Taking him to Rachel, Anna."

"_Dont'!"_

"Anna! What the fuck! He's bleeding!"

"So what? Take him to a hospital!"

"I can't! That's not right!"

"Fine! But just do it fast."

They parked in the only space available, besides Rachel's car.

"You're gonna help me get him inside!"

"I will not go in there!"

"Don't be so childish Anna! He's bleeding a lot, you need to come!"

Anna cursed under her breath and got out. She helped the man out and waited for Rapunzel to help her take him inside.

"Rapunzel! Sweetheart! How are y-" Rachel had walked out the door to greet her niece, but the scene she experienced was overwhelming.

She half-jogged, half-walked to Anna and literally pushed Kristoff from her grasp.

"Baby! What happened?!" She turned towards Anna, "You! You did this! You worthless lesbian! I knew you shouldn't have come back!"

"M-mom, s-she didn't d-do this. It w-was me. I got in a f-fight a-and I obviously l-lost."

The older woman turned to her son and smiled.

"The good thing is that you're healthy. Hurt, but healthy. Why were you fighting?"

Kristoff looked at Anna and smiled warmingly.

"I was protecting my sister."

Rachel's face couldn't be redder even if she had tried. Her hand shot towards Anna's face but Rapunzel pushed it away as she settle between the two women.

"Don't touch her!"

Rachel gasped.

"Now I understand why Anna didn't want to come back! She helped Kristoff and yet you're a-a- you're a bitch to her!"

"How dare you call me that?! I have protected you since you were a ba-"

"You only love me because you want me to be your daughter instead of Anna! That's a dick move! No wonder she ran away! I would've done the same thing!"

Kristoff had settle himself in a bench outside his house and he was looking at the three women arguing.

"Rapunzel stop. She's not worth i-"

Anna felt a hand making contact with her cheek.

"Shut up you dyke!"

"She's not a dyke! Don't you dare say that again to your daughter!"

"Where have you been this whole time Anna huh?! With a girlfriend? With a dirty little slut just like y-"

"She has been with me!" The brunette walked forward so that she was face to face with her aunt. The older woman took a step back, then lifted her head so that she was looking down at the girl.

"You disgust me Rapunzel! You incestuous whore! I bet that's why you're always here! Because you like doing dirty stuff to Anna!"

Rapunzel laughed loudly.

"Listen to yourself! Y-you are so closed-minded and it's making me sick! I'm not incestuous, and I am not fucking Anna! I am, however, taking her to my place because anywhere is better than here! I can't believe I used to call you my family! You make me want to throw up! Y-you don't deserve to be a mother!"

Rachel flinched at the brunette's comment. The younger girl walked by her, giving her a little push, and heading towards the door.

"Anna! Come get your stuff. As long as I'm here I will not let you stay with this," Rapunzel took a deep breath, "I will not let you stay with this bitch you call mom!"

The older woman brought her hand up to her mouth and stood there motionless as her daughter walked passed her. When Anna was safely inside, Rapunzel turned to Kristoff.

"I'm sorry you're not healthy enough to come with us too. You're always welcomed at my place if you ever wish to escape _her_."

The man nodded and looked at his mom. He was beginning to comprehend Anna. Every fight, every insult, every argument was making sense to him.

He suddenly felt a feeling worse than the pain cursing through his body.

It was hatred.

He hated his mother. Hated her! Her over obsessive rules. Her overwhelming attitude. Her fake perkiness.

Anna came down with two bags and one backpack on her shoulders; she walked towards Rapunzel's car and set everything inside. She walked back to Kristoff and sat down besides him. She brought her hand up to his face and lightly cupped it in her palm.

"I'm sorry he hurt you Kristoff," she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and stood up. She looked at her cousin and nodded. The two girls walked to the car and got in. The engine roared to life and in no time, they had left that horrible place behind.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into her room after she got out of the shower and plopped onto the bed; she was beginning to feel sleep take over her but she heard a light knock on her door. She groaned and got up to open the door. There was Olaf, eyes wide and blanket held tightly between his two arms.<p>

"What's up little guy?"

"C-can I sleep with you?"

"Why baby?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare."

Elsa opened her arms and Olaf ran straight between them.

"Of course you can sleep here baby, go lay down."

The kid smiled and jumped onto the bed, the blonde followed short after she turned the lights off and laid down besides him; she felt him cuddle with her arm and resting his head against her chest.

She smiled and finally closed her eyes.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a hand press hard against her mouth; she looked to the sides and saw Olaf still sleeping, she turned her head towards the clock and saw that it was around 2 in the morning.

"If you scream or try to fight, you'll wake him up. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?"

The blonde shook her head.

"That's my girl."

Her dad took his hand off her mouth and she saw him smile in the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

**A/N Trigger Warning. Sexual abuse talk in detail.**

* * *

><p>The next day was surprisingly normal. The only important difference being the fact that Elsa was absent.<p>

Anna had walked into her first period waiting to tell the blonde what had happened, but she wasn't there. The tardy bell rung and Elsa was still missing. The dismissing bell rang and Elsa still hadn't showed up.

Lunch came and it was as normal as normal gets.

Her cousin caught up to her.

They would wait in line and talk.

Get their food.

Go eat.

Talk some more.

Then the bell would ring and they would go their seperate ways.

The redhead was really beginning to worry as she exited school at the end of the day, after the last bell ran, and there was still no sign of Elsa even being in the campus.

_She could be ditching for all you know, stop worrying! _

But she couldn't. She tried to stop worrying as she walked to the bus, but the curiosity kept chewing at her.

She decided to walk to Elsa's house and then to Rapunzel's, ignoring her cousin's offer to take her to both places.

Anna needed this time to think about everything that had happened this first week of school.

Many things had happened.

She met Elsa who she didn't like.

They had to pair up.

She was beginning to care for the well being of the blonde.

She knew it was a short time to know someone, but she felt as though she had known Elsa before; she felt this sort of connection to the blonde. Maybe it was the fact that they both have difficult households, or the fact that both have unpleasant contact with Hans. Anna didn't know. What she did know though, is that her feelings for the blonde had changed since yesterday when Elsa was there for her when she broke down. She remembered how Elsa accurately guessed the meaning of her picture. It was as if their minds were one.

_That's ridiculous. Maybe she just used common sense._

But maybe it was true. Maybe Elsa is not as bad as she seems to be, and maybe Anna is was not as bitchy as she wanted people to believe she was.

Anna's head was turning as she walked. Maybe the blonde was feeling the same way about her. It wasn't a crush, it was more of a non-romantic attraction. Like, two magnets. They started out negative trying to attach to negative. They would just push each other away, but yesterday felt as if one of the magnets had been turned so that it was negative against positive, giving them a perfect match.

A perfect attraction.

She saw a car pass by, all she saw was that it was red. Nothing else. The car came and went too fast, kinda like the hatred she once felt for Elsa. It came and went just as fast. She didn't know what to think anymore. Was Elsa really making her doubt herself? How? They have known each other for like, 4 days! And maybe it's not a long time physically wise, but they did spend around 5 hours with each other doing nothing but work and talking about anything and everything. So time wise, it was a pretty decent amount of time!

_Tomorrow is Friday and then the weekend. We could work then? Socialize more? Get to know each other more. Maybe go to that cafe again? No. I shouldn't bother her. I wonder if she's into girls. Wow, where did that come from? Am I really talking to myself? I hope I'm not actually saying this stuff. But still, I wonder if maybe, just maybe in some distant future, Elsa and I could be a thing. Wait, what?_

The redhead kept repeating the same sentence in her head as she walked through all the twists and turns that took to get to the blonde's apartments.

_Perhaps she's thinking about me right now._

_Oh don't be silly, she has more important things to do._

_Like what?_

_I don't know, but I'm pretty sure "thinking about Anna" is not part of her personal agenda._

_You are so sarcastic._

_Who?_

_You!_

_I am you..._

_Right..._

_You really need to stop this._

_Stop what?_

_Talking to yourself!_

_Why?_

_Because it's weird and nobody does that!_

_I'm doing it._

_Well, stop!_

_What should I do if I stop talking to myself?_

_Nothing._

_What do you mean?_

_We are already by the steps to Elsa apartments._

_Oh, yeah, of course... I knew that!_

_Sure..._

When she made it into the buulding's lobby, she went to the mailbox to look for Elsa's apartment number.

_Dammit! What's her last name? Something with an H, I saw it when Oaken send to me to turn in the attendance sheet. _

She ran her finger through each line of last names listed in the mailboxes.

_Gonzales._

_Lindbloom._

_Johnson._

_Herrera._

_James._

_Howard._

_Gui-_

_Howard!_

_Howard- 4 G _

Anna walked to the elevator at the end of the hall and hesitated before pushing the butting with the number 6 on it. Each floor was a letter. Floor one, where the lobby is, is also where the "A" apartments are. When the elevator peeped, she got out and began to look around. Surprisingly, the first apartments were the last ones, meaning that if there were 10 apartments, the 10th would be the first after you exited the elevator. She walked down the hall and stopped outside of apartment number 4. The door was halfway open and a strong smell of alcohol was coming from it.

_Is this the right pla-_

"You're worthless! Y-you're a w-whore!"

Anna recognized that voice, she had never heard it this way before. So full of regret and sorrow. She walked in and her eyes widened at the amount of empty beer cans, beer bottles and other sorts of beer containers splattered all over the living room. She kept walking and she stopped when she heard something hit the wall.

"You're so stupid!"

She walked in what seemed to be the main hallway. There were four doors. The last one on the left was slightly open, she walked there and peeked through the opening.

It took all the strength she had to not burst in and do something.

Elsa was standing in front of the mirror with nothing more than a pair of underwear. Her arms and legs were slightly bruised compared to the huge purple spots all over the blonde's ribs and back. Her sides were filled with fresh scars. The older girl's face was lightly swollen from the left side and her lip was bleeding just the slightest. Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she looked at every inch of her bare body.

"Y-you're a whore! You always come back for more!"

Elsa pointed at the mirror as she screamed.

"You disgust me! You sell yourself for drugs! How can you?! A-and then, yo-you-" the blonde covered her eyes and her whole body shook.

"I can't even look at you! You're a whore!" She uncovered her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror once again. "Why do you always d-do the same?!"

She jabbed her finger against the glass.

"I hate y-you! I hate you!"

She fell on her knees and turned so that she was in a sitting position; she drew her knees up to her bare chest and rested her head againts her knee..

"I hate you..." she whispered as she rocked herself back and forth, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

She got up and faced the mirror once last time.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

She jammed her hand into the mirror, causing it to crack and cut her hand; she flinched as the tiny glasses cut into her skin.

"I fucking hate you!"

She looked at the crack of the door on the side of the glass and her eyes grew with fear.

"Who's there?!"

Elsa grabbed a shirt from the floor, completely ignoring her bleeding hand, she threw it over her head.

"Who is there?!"

Anna opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"W-what the fuck are you doing here?!"

The redhead's eyes gave away her panic.

"Yo-you weren't in school so I thought I cou-could come by and check o-on you"

"I'm perfectly fine, see?!"

"Why weren't you in school?"

Elsa looked down.

"I was s-sick."

"Why weren't you in school?"

"I was sick Anna."

"Why weren't you in school?!"

"I was fucking sick!"

"Don't fucking lie to me! These bruises didn't appear because you were sick Elsa! What happened?!"

"My dad happened!" Elsa walked out the door and closed the front door. She began to pick all the trash from the living room as Anna followed her around.

"What the fuck do you mean 'your dad happened'?"

"H-he did this to me! How do you want me to say it? He touched me right besides my l-little brother!" Elsa threw the can into the floor and kick them.

"He teared my pants off and punched me all around! He did this to me Anna! I-I couldn't scream or groan because he s-said that if Olaf woke u-up he would kill us both!"

Elsa rested her hand against her healthy palm and let the tears flow freely.

"The next morning I woke up all swollen a-and I couldn't t-take it any-anymore! I got into a bus and made my way to Hans' place."

Anna gasped and hatred took over her eyes.

"H-he wouldn't give wh-what I wanted because I didn't wan-want to have sex with him but I really needed it a-and..."

The redhead looked at the blonde. She looked so hopeless and lost.

"I did what he wanted me to! It hurt a lot. He punched me too! He hit me and used a pocketknife to poke my sides so I would move faster!"

Elsa's sobs grew through the living room.

"He cut me! A-and I told him to stop and he cut me more! And he c-called o-one of his bodyguards and they b-both r- they both rap-"

The blonde couldn't finish her sentence due to the sobs turning into a mixture of screams and tears.

"They both raped me an-and they both hit me and they both cut me a-and, and... I laid there bleeding fo-for a long time u-until Hans de-decided to th-throw the little pouch r-right on my face an-and..."

She breathed in slowly, her sobs turning into light cries.

"And I-it was w-worth it be-because aft-after I took the powd-powder everything got b-better."

Anna couldn't take it anymore; she got up the chair and walked over to the couch. She sat besides the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

Elsa turned her head so that it was resting on Anna's neck and began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I di-didn't want to b-but I need to es-escape an-"

"Shhhh..." Anna stroked the blonde's hair softly and rubbed her back slowly.

"He'll get what he deserves Elsa, you'll see. Hans and your dad will both get what they deserve."

The blonde nodded and buried herself deeper in Anna's shirt.

_Maybe I do care for her after all._ Thought Anna as she stroked Elsa's platinum locks slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Rapunzel woke up the next day at 4:30 in the morning.<p>

_I'm so done with this shit. Can't we just practice in the afternoon?!_

"Turn that shit off!" Merida walked into Rapunzel's room and unplugged the clock. She grabbed a pillow and jammed it against the brunette's head.

"Y'u going to be late for schoo'!

Rapunzel groaned.

"I am so done with you and-" she yawned, "Your accent each morning."

Merida chuckled.

"Get you ass up theen when the alarm rings, I don' wake up 'till 7."

"Ugh, you lucky bitch!"

Merida threw the pillow at her again and laughed as she exited the room.

Rapunzel dragged herself off the bed and out the door and went into the living room.

"Psst, Anna! Wake up." She softly shook the girl's shoulder. Anna tried to turn her body but it ended on her falling to the floor with a loud grunt.

"Wha-"

The redhead stood up to quickly, causing her to stumble backwards and fall on her butt again.

"What the fuck!"

Anna's eyes were as wide as they could be.

"It's 4; 40, we're going to be late! Hurry, hurry! It's time for the morning line up!"

"W-what line up?"

"We start the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean."

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Well, duh!"

Anna stood up, her hair stood up in all the possible directions possible.

"What do you do when Merida does the chores instead of you?" Anna grabbed her blanket from the floor and folded it.

"I usually read a book, or maybe two or three," Rapunzel looked down and smiled, "Or sometimes I just add more painting to that gallery I have in my room."

"But you have like, 20 paintings!"

"So? I'm sure there's room somewhere."

Anna walked passed her cousin and into the kitchen. She turned the coffee maker on and waited for it to fill.

"You're weird cuz'"

"Yeah, and you're late."

The redhead's eyes widened.

"B-but it's 4:50 in the morning!"

"I know! We won't make it!"

"Make it to what?!"

"Practice! It starts at 5!"

"Do I need to go?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Unless you want to walk to school, yes, you do."

Anna groaned and grabbed two cups from the sink.

"OK, fine, just let me finish my coffee and let me change."

Rapunzel nodded and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her coffee and took a sip. She spit it out.

"What the fuck Anna!"

"What?!"

"It has no sugar!"

"So?!"

"How can you drink coffee without sugar?!"

"You get used to it by the second cup, now drink."

"NO!"

"SHUT IT!"

Both girls jumped as Merida stood by the hall with her two hands by her sides. Her bedhead was worse than Anna's due to her curls.

"S-sorry It's just that this coffee has n-no sugar."

"I don' ca'e! Please, I wanna sleep."

The two girls nodded and looked at each other.

They burst into laughter.

Merida rolled her eyes and walked back to her room.

The girls laughed harder when they heard the door slam shut.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Kristoff?"<p>

Jasmine was sitting on the floor stretching as she talked to Aurora.

"Off course I did! Dumb ass fought Hans, I mean c'mon! Who does that?!"

Rapunzel walked out of the locker room and made her way to the football field where the cheer squad was. The field was about five minutes away so it was a pretty long walk.

"I'm sure he had a reason," said Tink as she slowly began to do a split.

"Yeah, he wanted to die," Esmeralda walked up to them.

"I bet Kristoff didn't want to pay for his drugs, and Hans beat the shit out of him because of that." All the girls turned their head to Alice, the only freshman who was good enough to make the team.

"Shut UP! Coach is right there stupid! You want her to know what we do?!" Cindy was literally screaming on her face.

"Calm the fuck down Cinderella, you'll scare her away!"

"Shut up Jane! Damn, you're always getting into other people's business!"

"Don't yell at her Meg! She's twice as good as you!"

Meg crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Whatever, everybody is better than you Giselle."

The orange haired girl gasped and the team laughed.

"Remember that time she fell into a poop hole?"

"It was not a poop hole! Why do people say that?! It was a drain that was left open and I didn't know! And besides, you pushed me!" She pointed at Vanellope who tried to hide her laugh with pom-pom but failed miserably and almost fell to the floor.

"I remember you had a white dress on because you were invited to homecoming, but Edward dumped you for Nancy!"

"H-he did not dump me! I dumped him for Robert."

"Bullshit! You didn't even know Robert until he helped you out of that shit hole," said Kida as she fixed her hair into a bun.

"It was not a shit hole!" Giselle brought her hands up to her hair and carefully made the curls that had taken her an hour to make up into a pony tail.

"Hey guys, Rapunzel's coming," Tink whispered as the brunette made her way into the fence that led to the field.

"Let's fuck with her?" asked Meg.

"Well duh!" Jasmine smiled and stood up.

"Hey girls! What are you doing?" Punz spread her legs and bend to the side so that she was touching her right ankle with both hands.

"We are just talking about how Hans beat the shit out of Kristoff yesterday," said the short blonde girl whose hair was always up in a perfect bun.

The brunette reached for her other leg and scoffed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I heard he got fucked up really badly."

"Wow Tink," Rapunzel stood up and looked at the girl, "For someone who is four-ten, you sure talk a lot of shit."

The short girl turned crimson and stormed off mumbling things about how she just had a slow development.

"Well, I heard that he didn't want to pay Hans what he owed so Hans took it in his own hands."

Rapunzel smiled and turned to Jane.

"It's funny how you- all of you- think you know everything! Who told you this?"

Cinderella looked at the brunette and smirked.

"Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why do you let him do drugs?"

"You are changing the subject. I asked who told you."

"And I asked why you let him do drugs."

"Answer me first."

"Fine. I went to Hans' last night. His knuckles were a little bruised so I asked him what happened and he told me everything. I just spread the news around. It's not like I lied."

"You are a bitch Cindy! That's not even what happened! He did that because he was protecting Anna!"

"The dyke?" asked Aurora.

"She's not a dyke!"

"Well, she seems to be really close to Elsa if you ask me."

"Elsa, the school whore?" asked Melody as she settled the water cart besides the benches.

Rapunzel shook her head.

"You guys are really fucked up. Judging them just because. Anna is my cousin and she's NOT a dyke! Elsa is not a whore!"

"Well, I heard she fucks Hans because she's too poor to actually buy her own shit."

"Shut the fuck up Alice!" Rapunzel walked up to the blonde and stared down at her, "Or do you want me to tell coach that the only reason you have enough strength to be here is because you take steroids at least twice a day?"

Alice shrunk withing herself and took a step back.

"Sorry."

"And what about you, you big hypocrite?" yelled Esmeralda.

"What _about_ me?" asked Rapunzel.

"You come here and begin to call us all liars, how do you know we are lying?"

"Because I was there! I wasn't there when it happened, but Krisotff told me what happened! Hans r-raped Anna an-"

"I bet she looked for it."

"Shut the fuck up Jane! Let me finish!" Punz took a deep breath. "He raped Anna and Kristoff found out from Naveen and he went after Hans, but when he arrived, Kristoff tried to get to him and a bodyguard came out of the car and began to hit Kristoff! Hans didn't do anything but tell the bodyguard what to do!"

"Why were his knuckles swollen then?" asked Cinderella from the back of the group that had formed in front of Punz as she talked.

"I'm pretty sure Hans just hit Kristoff after he was on the floor."

"Maybe you're wrong, maybe he did fucked Kristoff up."

Rapunzel jumped forward and tackled Cindy to the ground. She locked her down with her legs and began to hit her face.

"He did not, but I will fuck-" punch, "you-" punch, "up!"

Meg ran up to the girls on the floor and tried to pull Cindy from Punz's embrace.

"Let her how you slut!"

Cindy was screaming as the brunette stopped punching her face and began to yank her hair to the sides.

More cheerleaders began to join Meg as she tried to hopelessly save Cindy.

"What is going on here!"

The girls all jumped as Coach screamed through the megaphone. Rapunzel was still pulling Cindy's hair despite the Coach's protest.

"Young lady stop this second or you'll be kicked out of the team!"

Rapunzel stopped and stood up, leaving the other girl in the floor, bleeding and bruised. She turned to coach and pointed a finger at her chest.

"This-" she catched her breath, "was not my fault. These bitches you hold so high up were doing nothing but talking shit about me and my cousins. If I hear another insult come out of their mouths, I swear to God I'll leave you without a team!"

"Young lady, are threatening me?"

Rapunzel looked at her couch dead in the eye and smirked.

"Yes, and I promise you that as soon as that bitch gets up," she pointed at Cindy, "I will fuck her up again because I'm done with her and her 'Oh look at me, I'm the co-captain so I get to do anything I want' attitude, and when I promise something I never, ever break that promise." She walked over to the bleeding blonde and kneeled in front of her. "Ever."

She got up and was met with twelve pairs of eyes. She looked at each one with such power, that it made each one of them to drop their gaze; she turned to her couch and looked down at her.

"I'll bring my uniform after school."

"W-what?!"

"I said I'll bring my uniform after school."

"Y-you can't l-leave! You're my best flyer! And the main tumbler!"

Tink, Giselle, Jane, Kida and Melody gasped.

"B-but I thought I was the main flyer!" exclaimed Tink and Melody at the same time. Both girls loked at each other and began to argue about who was the main one.

"And I thought I was the main tumbler!" said Giselle.

"Fuck you carrot-top, I'm the main tumbler!" said Kida with a smirk.

"No, I am!" said Jane as she crossed her arms.

"Shut the fuck up all of you!" yelled Meg over all of them. Five head turned to her and waited. When Meg didn't say anything, they turned back to each other and the argument began again.

The coach looked at Cindy and tilted her head, signaling for her to do something. Cindy shrugged and looked at Esmeralda. The turquoise eyed girl nodded and stood up.

"You guys! Let's go warm up! Quick, quick, quick two laps around the track!" She elbowed Aurora and began to run.

"If you guys don't listen to her, I'll make you do suicides!" yelled the coach as the other girls began to slowly walk towards the track. She turned her head towards Rapunzel and breathed in slowly.

"Punz, I need you in this team."

"If those girls can't keep their mouth shut, I can't be in the team."

"I-I'll talk to them, please, you need to stay! The season starts in two weeks and it's impossible to get a flyer as good as you in such period of time!"

"There's Tink," she said coldly.

"Yeah, but she sucks compared to you. She's always bending her knees and causing the stunt to fail."

"There's Melody."

"I know! But she's always afraid to flip in the air and ends up getting stiffed and hitting the bases. Please, you can't leave!"

Rapunzel sighed and looked at her coach. Cheerleading was the only sport, well, competitive activity, as many people said, that she was good at. She was getting a schoolarship because of it, so she couldn't stop.

"OK, but I have my conditions."

"It doesn't matter! Just tell me!"

"I don't want Cindy or Meg to be all up in my ass."

"B-but they're the co-captains! T-they need to be harsh!"

"Yeah! But one thing is being a good captain, meaning, motivating your team, helping the girls if they mess up, challenging the team, and another thing is being a rude bitch who thinks she's fucking perfect!"

Coach gasped at Punz's outburst.

"O-OK, I'll talk to the g-girls b-but please you have to stay!"

Punz rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine, but I'm leaving for now because I'm too tired. I'll come tomorrow."

"Yeah! OK, fine, just, promise to come back."

Rapunzel turned on her heel and walked away.

"OK!" she yelled over her shoulder.

She walked to the locker room and changed. After she came out, she made her way to the library where she hoped Anna would be so that they could go get some breakfast.

_Ugh, I've done so much for that bitch._

She smiled and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow, so many names to keep track of. This was just a little side plot, per se, Rapunzel's development. **

**Story will pick up from next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Some-Asshole**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

**A/N So you guys remembered when I said that this story was based on true experiences, stories, events, etc? Well, people have been asking me who Rachel is based on. Sadly, she's based on my own mother. She's closed-minded and comes up with the stupidest ideas for everything. Example, earlier today, I was texting one of my friend and she took the phone away from me and said, "You better not be doing any fagot stuff! If you knew how much you disgust me you'd fucking leave!"**

**First of all, I am not gay, second of all, I was texting one of my girl-friends, third of all, I haven't done anything to deserve that type of immature behavior from her.**

**Sigh, I guess I'm stuck for life because Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten so yeah, I'm fucked. **

**Anyways, enjoy this super angst (Pfffft yeah right, I can't even write properly) chapter!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p>Anna stared nervously at the door.<p>

_I hope she comes. Please, I practically begged her to come. Please don't let her suffer anymore, she doesn't deserve it._

_Please, please, please, please, please, ple-_

Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened slowly.

There was a brief moment when nobody came through.

Every single eye in the room, including Oaken's, were fixed upon the door.

There was a gasp from the front row as Elsa walked into the room.

Murmurs began to take over the room as people saw the bruise all over her left eye. It was 90 degrees out but she still wore jeans and long sweater to hide the obvious bruises and cuts that she received by Hans. There was a bandage on her hand because of yesterday's incident with the mirror.

Elsa looked up and quickly switched her braid to the left side to cover the bruise. She brought her hoodie up and pulled it forward below her eyes; she put her hands in her pocket and walked to the back of the class.

"E-Elsa?" The blonde jumped to Oaken's voice and turned around.

Her voice quivered.

"Y-yes?"

"Please, see me after class."

"Uh huh."

She kept walking and sat down besides Anna.

Aurora's eyes never left the blonde.

She bend over to Ariel and whispered something neither Anna nor Elsa could make out.

_Those bitches better not be t-_

She saw Ariel looked back and laugh. She waved and mouthed, _slut._

_Calm down just calm do-_

She heard Eugene whistle and their eyes met.

_Slut, _he mouthed and then turn to Aurora and laughed.

Elsa's eyes were fixed upon the table; she fiddled with her fingers. Anna reached over and took her fingers between her own.

"It's OK," she whispered. The blonde nodded and turned to Anna, she smiled softly and went back to staring at the table.

"OK guys! Please take out your drawings and get begin to work. I just got an email saying that there's an important conference in the teacher lounge. It won't take long, they're just giving out the plans for everything you guys are expected to learn. Please, behave."

The class nodded and a smirk took place in Ariel's face.

When the door closed behind Oaken, she stood up and walked to the couple in the back.

"Hello girls!"

"Ariel."

Elsa just sat staring at the table.

"So, I heard, from a little bird, that you're a slut! How cute!"

The strawberry-blonde haired girl breathed in deeply and closed her eyes briefly trying to calm herself down. She opened them and was met with bright blue ones, satisfaction written all over them.

"I am no such thing. I've heard differently from you though so, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Oh but I do mind!"

"Well then, talk fast."

"OK. I heard that you slept with Hans!"

Anna flinched at the name.

"And I also heard that you went around saying he raped you when you wanted it! Wow, and I thought sleeping with someone for drugs was low enough," she looked at Elsa who winced, "you also spread lies about him!"

"W-what do you know!? I didn't lie!"

Ariel laughed.

"Off course you did! Hans is incapable of doing something like that!"

"Ariel, leave her alone, she's not worth it! She'll probably say you raped her!" Naveen laughed and high fived Eugene for the childish comment.

"No, no, I'm still not done!" she turned to Anna and leaned in, "You know who I heard all this shit from? From Rapunzel! She went off on the cheerleading team and wow! Do I have to say all the shit she said?!"

"W-what did she say?"

"She said that you went looking for him to fuck you. She said how thirsty you were and you practically begged him for sex!"

Anna's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't!"

"See it for yourself! You can ask anyone in the cheer squad to prove my point."

"N-no because I know she wouldn''t do th-that! I know her! I'm sure you're twisting her words arou-"

"And you know what she said about you Elsa? That you have sex with Hans for drugs! Isn't that wonderful!"

The blonde looked up, tears forming behind her eyes as she blinked.

"That's not true!" Yelled Anna jumping from her seat and slamming her hands against the desk.

"Off course it is! How do you think she got so fucked up? Hans got his way with her just like he did with your brother."

"T-that's enough," Elsa's voice was just above a whisper.

"Excuse me, what?" Ariel used her hands to support herself as she leaned in.

"I said t-that's enough."

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hand. The bright redhead saw this and laughed.

"You _are_ a dyke! Oh My God! I thought that was just a rumor spread by your cousin!"

"She s-said that?"

"Well duh!"

"I'm not a d-dyke!"

"Oh really? So why did your mom kicked you out of the house?"

"S-she told you that too?"

"Nope," Ariel looked at her nails and brought her hair to her right side, "Your brother did the day Hans fucked him up."

"He d-did that to protect me!"

"From what? From the sex you wanted?"

"I didn't wanted it! He raped me Ariel! Don't be so fucking hollow! You're just like the rest! Cold and hollow and you who lack your own substance in life so you- you just feed off the misery of others so that you can- can think yourself important! Well let me tell you, you're not important! You're a wannabe redhead who thinks that is fun to put people down!"

"Anna...stop p-please," Elsa turned her head towards the younger girl and a tear ran down her left cheek.

"Awww, would you look at that! Listen to your girlfriend Anna, we wouldn't want her to cheat on you with, I don't know... Hans."

That was enough. Anna stood up and looked at Ariel dead in the before she flipped the table over, causing the fake redhead to fall inward with the table, making her fall jaw-first against the floor.

A loud shriek escaped the fallen redhead as blood dripped from her mouth.

Elsa looked at Anna, shock and disbelieve impossible to erase from her eyes.

Aurora hopped off her chair and ran next to Ariel.

"How could you!"

"H-how could I?!" asked Anna, her voice giving away each ounce of sarcasm she could manage, "I don't know! Maybe I woke thinking 'I think I'm going to break a bitch's jaw today! That'll be fun!'"

"You're a bitch!" Naveen ran towards the two girls in the floor and helped Ariel up.

"She's the bitch! Didn't you hear what she s- how can you be so hard headed! You heard exactly what she said!"

"She said nothing but the truth!"

Anna's mouth hung open.

"N-no she didn't! How can you believe that?!"

"Because your cousin said it! That's why I believe it! Eugene! Bring me some towels!"

The brunette boy jogged to Oaken's desk and grabbed the box of tissues. He ran towards Naveen and stood there while the dark skinned boy helped the bleeding girl.

"She did not say that! Y-you people are flipping her words around!"

"No we are not!" yelled Aurora, "I was there in the field when she said all that crap, I'm a main witness!"

"You're a lying bitch! Not a witness!"

Anna helped Elsa up and the blonde stood behind her. Anna felt a hand grab a handful of her shirt and she felt a wave of courage wash over her.

"You are as empty as she is! You have a worthless life and go around making up lies and stories about people just to fulfill your meaningless little world!"

"Shut up!"

"You know it's true! You have nothing valuable so you lie!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You are a god-for-nothing slut and you know it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Aurora got up and her breathing was shallow. She held her hand up to her throat and ran to her backpack.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

She took her books out and threw them on the floor; she turned her backpack upside down and began to shake it desperately. When nothing came out she grabbed her purse and repeated the same motion, dropping make up and money and lady supplies. A little pouch filled with white pills came down at last and she dropped everything she had. She took the bag between her two shaky hands and took two little pills out. Aurora grabbed a water bottle that had fallen off her backpack from the floor and threw the pills into her mouth. She brought the water up to her lips and took a long gulp, finishing almost the entire bottle in a matter of seconds.

Everybody looked at her.

"What the fuck w-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Six pairs of eyes turned to the enormous guy standing by the door frame. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open just the slightest.

"It's all her fault!" Eugene pointed at Anna.

"N-no it wasn't! It was Ariel! She came on to me as soon as you left an-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Oaken's voice suddenly became harsh. It was low and powerful, the total opposite from what it normally is. It chilled Anna to the bone.

"You come with me now! You too!" He pointed at Aurora and Elsa before he headed out the door.

"Uuuuuuuuh you guys are SOOOO screwed!"

"Fitzherbert!"

Eugene jumped and his shoulders fell.

"I'm coming!"

The four kids walked out the door, leaven a bleeding Ariel and a blood-covered Naveen behind.

"This is all her fault!"

Ariel nodded at the dark boy's comment, and shrieked when he turned her around in one swift motion so that they were face to face with each other,

"I know exactly what to do!"

"W-what?" asked Ariel, she quickly cringed from the pain that shot through her lower jaw as she talked. She decided that she was just going to stop talking.

"We are going to hit her where it hurts the most."

"Huh?"

"Rapunzel."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll edit this tomorrow.**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p><em>Where is she? I've been waiting for 10 minutes! If she ditches me I swear I'l- Oh hey! There she is!<em>

Rapunzel waved as Anna made her way into the cafeteria.

She quickly furrowed her eyebrows.

_Is she crying?_

Anna stared at her cousin and fear began to creep up her eyes.

_What the fuck?_

The redhead stood in front of Rapunzel's table and threw her backpack down.

"What the fu-"

"What did you tell the cheer squad?"

"What do you mean?"

"What the fuck did you tell the cheerleaders?!"

Heads turned to Anna and she quickly sat down.

"I didn't tell them anything!"

"Do-don't lie to me Punz! Aurora and Ariel said that you talked shit about me and Kristoff and Elsa! They even called me a slut! How do they know about E-Elsa?"

"I-I don't know! All I said was that you weren't a dyke and that she was not a slut! The argument got extremely out of hand and well... I ended up making Cindy bleed a-and they said that you w-were lying about getting r-raped a-and I told them that you didn't want to but they kept saying that H-Hans would never do something like that a-and... They switched my words around!"

"But they s-seemed to be so s-sure about everything and it-it hurt so much! I-I..."

Anna got up and ran to the restroom.

"ANNA!"

_What the fuck is she doing?_

Rapunzel saw Ana run into the restroom and followed her.

"Anna?"

"L-leave! Please!"

Anna reached into her bag and took out a little bag.

There was a blade in it.

"Please open up," Punz was knocking on the stall door at the very end.

"No! I n-need to, s-stop this!"

She unbuttoned her jeans all pulled them off just the slightest so that her thighs were visible.

"What are you doing?"

Anna pressed the sharp edge against her milk colored skin and swiftly sliced from left to right, then up, and back down.

"Anna, what are you doing?!"

There was nobody in the restroom so the brunette took the chance to bang on the stall harder.

The redhead's thighs were swollen and a drop of blood was making it's way to the floor.

Rapunzel heard the little splash and gasped; she kicked the stall and it caused the lock to loosen. She grabbed the handle and yanked on it.

Anna shrieked and pulled her jeans up, making the cuts to spread widely as the harsh material made contact against them.

"What the fuck Anna!?"

Rapunzel rushed in and took the blade out of her cousin's grip. She dropped it in the toilet and flushed it before the redhead could do anything. She pulled Anna into a hug and she felt the girl breath shallowly on her neck.

"This isn't the right way to, I don't know, r-release what you're feeling. Please, you have to promise to never do this again."

"I-I can't!" Anna was crying softly on her cousin's chest.

"I'll be here for you, I promise."

"O-OK."

Anna nodded and tightened her grip around Rapunzel.

Nobody interrupted them until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>When the last bell of the day rang, Anna hurried to her locker so that she could meet Rapunzel fast and go home. She was so done with school and it was just the first week.<p>

As she left the book she had, and took the one she needed, she headed for the door at the other side of school.

That was the fastest way to the parking lot.

As she passed the door that led to the gym, she paused. A group of about 6 bulky men were walking up to the door. She began to walk faster when she heard the door slam.

_Shit, shit, shit sh-_

"Hey!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

She began to walk faster to the point where she was almost jogging. She heard approaching footsteps and panic took over every inch of her body.

_Walk, just walk. Don't look back, don't look ba-_

She tried to push through the door that divided the sports hallway from regular hallways, but the door was locked.

_What the fuck?!_

She turned around and saw the guys getting close and close; she walked into a corner and waited for the worse.

_Why isn't anybody here? Oh yeah, you decided to take a fucking shortcut, smart!_

The men walked up to her and formed a semi-circle around her.

She felt every vein in her body beginning to contract as the blood flushed from her face.

"Hello, slut," said the tallest guy. Ana didn't know any of them so she couldn't tell who was who.

When she didn't respond he moved towards her, making her flinch.

All the guys laughed.

"W-what d-do you guys want?"

"We have a message for you. You're Kristoff's sister right?"

"Y-yes."

"OK, and you're Rapunzel's cousin right?"

Sweat began to run down her back.

"Yes, what is this about?"

"We heard she was talking shit to the cheer squad about Hans! He wou-"

"She was not talking shit! You are twisting her words around!"

"So it's a lie that you fucked Hans?"

"Y-yes! Yes it is! He raped me!"

Non of the other guys were talking. They were just there to keep Anna from leaving.

"I don't think he did. He's not like that."

"Why would I lie about getting raped?!"

"Well, we heard you were an attention whore. You obviously did it for attention."

"No I didn't! I di-"

"We also heard that you are a dyke! What a waste! You're so hot..."

The guy moved in on Anna but another one stopped him.

"Calm down bro, that's not what we're here to do."

The other guy moved away from Anna and nodded.

"You're right. Anyways, I'm sure Hans would be happy to know where Rapunzel lives."

"Y-you wouldn't tell him!"

"Really? Try me."

"N-no," Anna held her books close to her body and breathing in as the man held her chin with such force that she felt marks forming in the spot.

"Then, you have to do something for me if you want me to keep quiet."

"H-how do you- ouch let go!" she pulled her head back and released herself from the guy's grip, "How do you know where my cousin lives?"

"She dated him," he pointed at a rather tall guy with long, black hair. His face was expressionless.

_My favorite part is his smile. Ha! I crack myself up. Maybe not right now, but I do._

"And he knows where she lives."

"You're a coward if you tell."

"Oh sweetie, so you want me to tell?"

"No! What do I need to do?"

"One simple thing, tell your cousin that if she opens her mouth one more time to talk shit about my Cindy or any of her friends, I'll have Hans blow it to pieces. Get it."

"I-I can't control what she says and doesn't says."

"Then you better try your best because if I find out she said even the slightest of insults to my girl, you know what will happen. Are we clear."

Anna looked at him.

"Are. We. Clear?"

Anna didn't respond, she just looked at the floor and nodded. Angry tears formed in her eyes because she knew she couldn't do anything, she wasn't going to change those guys' mind. She had no choice, but to explain this to Punz and make her understand.

The guys walked back to the gym and left her there. In that moment the door swung open and a teacher walked in. He saw the state Anna was in and quickly went to her.

"Honey, are you O-"

The redhead ran out the door and practically pushed the man out of the way.

She ran and ran and finally, the tears came.

* * *

><p>When she pushed through the door, she saw what she was so afraid of seeing.<p>

Elsa was getting in Hans' car.

Her eyes widened and she tried to reach forward, and somehow stop the car.

"Elsa!" she tried to chase the car, but it was already out the parking lot.

She located Rapunzel's car and jogged towards it; she got in and rushed Punz to do the same.

"What are y-"

"Hurry! We need to go to Elsa's apartment!"

"What? Why?!"

"She's with Hans! I-I need to tell her dad!"

"Y-you can't!"

"Why not!?"

"She's with Hans because of drugs Anna! If you tell her dad it'll ruin her!"

"No it won't! It'll help her!"

"How do you know?!"

"She's addicted Punz! She's addicted to whatever it is she uses Hans for! She's destroying herself and I need to help her!"

"Y-you met her a week ago Anna! You guys don't even know each others backstory!"

"W-we don't need to know each others backstory to help! Please take me!"

"B-but I have to get to work!"

"At what time?"

"Eight."

"It's four-thirty, please take!"

"OK, but you owe me!"

"I need to talk to you about something even more important and I need you to understand."

Rapunzel turned the engine on and left the school.

"OK, tell me."

Anna breathed in deeply and looked at her cousin.

"You can't talk shit to any of the cheerleaders anymore."

The brunette laughed.

"Why the hell not? Those bitches deserve everything they g-"

"NO! You don't get it! These guys just cornered me and threatened me to tell Hans where you live if they knew you talked shit again!"

"Who told you that?"

"I don't know! Some big, football players! Or I think they played football, I don't know!"

"They threatened to kill me if I talked shit? That's so fucking dramatic!"

"Not to kill you, to give Hans your address."

"And what is Hans going to do- hey where do I go from here?"

"You go left from that Stop right there, and then straight- and Hans can do a lot Rapunzel! He has money and many people fear him! He can harm you, he can harm Merida! I can't let that happen, please, promise me you'll stay quiet."

"I promise I won't talk shit, but if they start something, I'll respond."

"Please, don't. I can't lose you!"

"You won't lose me baby Anna, I promise."

The redhead finally smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>When they reached the apartments, Anna jumped out the car and ran inside. She waved at the receptionist and walked over to the elevator, pressing the button really hard and jumping on the ball of her feet. When the doors opened, she rushed in and pressed 6, she saw her cousin running inside and pressed her hand against the door making it open.<p>

"Hurry, hurry!"

When Rapunzel ran into the elevator, Anna let go off the door and it automatically closed.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry."

Anna was leaning against the door so that she didn't have to waste time walking to the door,

"Damn cuz', calm down."

"I can't I-I need to see if Elsa is OK!"

When the door dinged and opened, Anna ran to the end of the hall and literally banged on the door marked with the number 4.

The door opened a little over a minute later and a platinum blonde came out.

"Y-ye- Anna?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

She walked quickly out the door and closed it as slowly as she could.

"I s-saw you ge-get in Hans' car and I came to t-tell you-"

"You were going to tell my father?! Are you crazy?!"

"W-what do you mean?" Ann felt so small as Elsa raised her voice.

"I-i can't talk about this to you. Not yet. Pl-please, you need to go."

"W-why?"

"Because I don-t want my d-dad to see you! He's a very unpleasant man and a-and I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what Elsa?"

"From him!" Elsa leaned against the door and closed her eyes, "I have known you for a week, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend. If he sees you, I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"You don't have to p-protect me. I'm not afraid!"

The blonde opened her eyes and though she wasn't crying, Anna could see that she was on the border of doing so.

"But I a-am."

The door swung open and Elsa would've fallen if it wasn't for the tall man who caught her.

"Hello darling, what are you doing out h- Who is this?"

Anna saw the panic in Elsa's eyes.

She suddenly regretted coming here, she regretted having talked Rapunzel into this in the first place.

"S-she's a friend from school and that's her c-cousin." She pointed at the redhead and then at the brunette.

The man eyed Rapunzel up and down and licked his lips.

"What do they want?"

"T-they, umm..."

"We wanted to know if we could work here for a school project. It's due in three weeks bu-"

"No," said the man loudly, making all three girls jump a little. A little kid came running from behind the man and hugged Elsa who had freed herself from her dad's grasp.

"Hey Elsa!"

"Hey b-baby!"

"Who are they?" he pointed at the two girls and smiled.

"That's A-Anna-" the redhead waved and Olaf waved back, "And that's Ra-Rapunzel," the brunette smiled and Olaf smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Can I give you a hug?" He asked the two girls who nodded and bend down so that they were easier to reach.

"Elsa," her dad said, a sadistic tone came pouring out of his mouth, "Would you please come inside and tell your friends to leave? We need to-" his smirk send a chill down Anna's spine, "_talk_."

Elsa nodded and looked at Anna, her eyes growing in size as her lip quivered.

"You need to go," she said, "Don't come again, please," she whispered as she leaned in to give Anna a little hug. She turned to Rapunzel and her eyes grew with intrigue and the two girls walked away.

When the couple made it to the elevator, they looked back at Elsa's apartment and saw the blonde's dad yanking at Elsa's arm, making the blonde cry loudly. Elsa tried to pull back but the man reached forward and punched her stomach, making her lose her breath and sending her to the floor and finally into the apartment.

Anna tried to stop the doors from closing, but her hand didn't fit through the crack.

She stood there breathing shallowly. She didn't need to look at Rapunzel to know that they were thinking the same exact thing.

_What have we done._


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

**A/N Do you guys have any ideas for a good song to accompany the story? I was thinking about Green Day's "Time Of Your Life" but if you guys have any better ideas, put them in the comments and the one I like the most will be the theme song of the story!**

**(Side note, the chapters will begin to move a little faster because we already have enough character development and since all of the back stories for the main characters are out of the way, the story can begin to develop.)**

**Enjoy chapter 19!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the incident. No word had been spoken about it between Elsa, Anna or Rapunzel. The cheer squad had learned to stay quiet thanks to coach so Hans' threat was irrelevant.<p>

As Elsa walked into her first period, none of the classmates acknowledged her, and she was happy about that. Her bruises had healed and she could barely feel the pain in her sides. Oaken greeted her and she walked over to Anna.

"OK class, as you know, we are presenting today! Get your papers out!"

The class groaned and the big man rolled his eyes.

"Is not that bad, yah? Who wants to go first?"

When nobody raised their hand, he pointed at a random group.

"Umm... Ariel and Aurora, you're up."

The two girls grabbed their paper from the table and stood up. The bright redhead turned as red as her hair when all four oair of eyes settled on her.

Ariel had a huge bandage surrounding her bottom jaw and all the way to the top of her head. She tried to make it look cute by turning it into a bow and doing her hair with it, but it looked atrocious.

Aurora cleared her throat and opened the paper.

"As you guys obviously know, Ariel can't talk for obvious reasons so I'll be doing all the talking," she shot a look at Elsa who just smiled.

_I'm not letting this bitch get to me. Today I'm gonna do it! I'm going to ask Anna out! Though it was hard, I managed to sneak out of my house for a couple of house these past 2 weeks and let me tell you, have we talked! We talked about everything you could think of! We got to know each other inside and out. I know, I know "you can't fall in love so easy" but I'm not in love, yet. _ _I want to discover love with her. I want her to teach me that love doesn't need to be lustful. I know I sound cliché, but I really want her to be mine. I want her to be my Anna. Am I talking to myself? Well duh, who else would I be talking to?_

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled.

_People are going to think that you're crazy. And besides, what are you going to do about Hans? You know damn well you're addicted to that shit and there's no way you can get over it, even if Anna helps._

_You are so wrong missy. I can live without d-drugs._

_No you can't._

_Yes, yes I can't._

_No you can't and you won't, you know why? Because your body needs them now. It needs them to work properly. Remember when you first got into drugs? You were 13 and you slept with your grown neighbor just so he could hook you up with a good dealer. Then you slept with the dealer. All you've been through to satisfy your nasty little needs._

_Shut up._

_Why? You know it's the truth._

_No it's not, why are you even here? You can't mess this day up for me so don't even try._

_You're messing your day up for yourself._

_What?_

_I am you. Whatever I say are your thoughts, just scrambled, and that's why you use drugs, because you want to sort out this part of your mind but you can't do that for long._

_I've been doing it for two weeks now._

_That's a lie._

_No it's not._

_I'm here aren't I? I'm fucking you up aren't I? I'm your own nightmare aren't I?_

_N-no._

_You silly girl. Thinking you're strong will not get you anywhere. You're just a whore and that's all you'll ever be._

_Shut up._

_Without drug you're nothing._

_Shut up!_

_I wanna see you try and deal with daddy without drugs._

_Don't call him daddy. I hate him. I'd rather not even call him family._

_That's not nice to say about daddy. You know you like it._

_That's disgusting and wrong! I don't like my dad!_

_So how come you haven't stopped him?_

_I'm afraid that he'll hurt Olaf._

_That's bullshit._

_No it's not! I want him to stop doing that!_

_No you don't. You're a whore and you like the way daddy hurts you- the way her hurts us._

_Shut up!_

_You're a whore._

_Shut up!_

_You're a silly girl._

_No I am not! Get out of my head!_

_I am your head._

_Just stop!_

_Why, you don't want to face the truth?_

_T-this is not the truth._

_Yes it is, you slut!_

_I'm not a slut!_

_Yes you are Elsa!_

_Elsa..._

_Elsa._

_Elsa!_

"_Elsa!"_

The blonde snapped back and saw Anna waving her hand in front of her. She looked at the clock.

9:15.

_What the fuck?_

"We are up. We are the last group, hurry."

_What the flying, fucking fuck?!_

The clumsily stood up and walked to the front of the classroom where Anna was.

When the redhead unfolded the paper, the classroom quieted down.

_You can hear a pin drop in here!_

"S-so what we drew was this."

The picture was a mixture of reds, blacks, blues, and purples.

A man was holding a rose with a two colored butterfly. He seemed to be walking to a tomb which had a mockingbird on top of it. Under the bird were a dozen more of dried roses. The man and the mockingbird were blank, except for shading and the eyes. The man's were a dark blue, the mockingbird's were turquoise.

"Very good girls. Would you mind telling us what it means?"

"Well, the mockingbird represents each person in this room. The tombs represent each of the dreams we have dreamed of but never go to realizing. The rose means a new dream that is going to dry and die just like the rest."

There was a loud silence.

"The man represents the mind of the mockingbird, meaning that the mockingbird is seeing withing it's own head. Kinda like having a fight with himself."

The silence that followed was terrifying.

Elsa looked at the redhead who was waiting for something to happen. Elsa saw Anna's eyes grow with anxiety. She looked at her and Anna looked back.

_I can get lost in those eyes. I want to get lost in those eyes._

"Really good! Good job!" Oaken began to clap.

"That's marvelous, yah? W-would you mind if I kept it?"

The man reached forward hesitantly, hope leaking from his eyes.

Elsa looked at Anna and shrugged. The redhead handed the paper over and Oaken almost kissed it.

"This is the reason why I'm an art teacher. This, is worth so much!"

He looked at the girls and smiled. The girls smiled back and made their way to the back of the classroom; they could feel four pairs of eyes piercing through their backs but they could care less.

_Nothing can ruin today._

Thought Elsa as the bell rang. She gathered her stuff and walked to the door. She looked around but couldn't find Anna, finally, a piece of strawberry-blonde hair peeked throught the crowd and Elksa chased it.

"Hey Anna!" She jogged a little and began to lose her breath, "Wait!"

The redhead turned to face the blonde and a genuine smile formed in her face; she walked to the girl and played with the end of her left braid as she stood there, waiting for the blonde to catch up.

"W-what's up Elsa?" she said nervously. She hadn't talked to Elsa during school before, it was always outside or in Rapunzel's house.

The blonde closed her eyes and shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she catched her breath. Finally she opened her eyes and took a really deep breath.

Just say it. OK, one, two, thr-

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

_You. Stupid!_

Anna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She talked fast but what Elsa had just said was said so fast that she couldn't even make out the first word.

"What?"

The blonde breathed in deeply again and looked at the redhead deep in the eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

The redhead's eyes widened and shock took over them, followed by utter excitement.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah r-really. Unless you don't want to. It's cool, I should...probably g-"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Really? You want me to go" asked Elsa, a grin spreading from ear to ear.

The second bell rang and everybody rushed to their classes, leaving the couple standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes! Wait, no! I want to be your girlfriend! I'm sorry for everything I did in the past three weeks, but I want to be your girlfriend and help you through everything and be your girlfriend and- and be there for you and be yours and be your girlfriend and oh my God, yes!"

Elsa sighed with relieve and looked at the girl.

_Do- do I hug her? Or kiss her? No! Stupid don't kiss her! That's too fast! What do I do then? Hug h-_

Anna shot forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm going to help you get through everything Elsa. I promise you that I will be here for you no matter what."

The blonde hugged the shorter girl back and slowly began to pick her up.

Anna shrieked as Elsa began to twirl around while carrying her.

When the blonde put her down, she hugged the girl and stood there just holding here.

"I'm so glad you finally asked me."

"I'm glad I asked you," Elsa stood at least three inches taller than Anna so the redhead's head fit perfectly under her chin.

The final bell rang and the two girls were still in each others' embrace.

The hallway was deserted, nobody to tell them what to do or when to do it.

For now everything was perfect.

For now.

* * *

><p>The girls decided that since they were already late, they might as well not go to class at all. Elsa lead Anna out the back doors and into the street. They walked hand in hand and began to walk wanderlessly.<p>

"Where are we going Elsa?"

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?"

"I've always wanted to ditch and just go to the park downtown. I heard it's really pretty."

"Downtown?"

"Yeah. It's OK if it's too far I mean, we can go later an-"

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the girl close to her and planted her lips against hers.

Anna's lips were tender and moisturized.

The blonde opened her mouth just the slightest and felt the younger girl's tongue making it's way inside, crashing against her own tongue and making the blonde's legs wobbly.

The tenderness was so much different than anything Elsa had experienced before. It felt right. It felt clean. For once she didn't feel like she was doing something wrong.

She liked the feeling.

As soon as Anna pulled back to catch her breath, she missed her warmth.

Elsa pulled her into a hug and rested her face against her strawberry-blonde hair. Taking in as much as she could from Anna.

She pulled back and reached for the redhead's hand, interlocking their fingers together as they walked.

"Are we going to walk all the way to downtown?"

"Yeah," replied Elsa, "Is not that far."

And it was true, from where they were, it would take at least twenty minutes to get there.

They walked and walked and walked, their hands never departing at all.

The redhead was beginning to sweat from the weight of her backpack and she had to stop walking.

"What's wrong? We're almost there."

"I-I'm just- my- backpack is hea-heavy."

"You little wimp, give me that!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

When they arrived at the park, Anna ran to a bench. She sat down and sighed as she stretched her legs and petted the space besides her, signaling for Elsa to sit there.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"What is?"

"Everything."

The blonde looked around and didn't see anything that really caught her attention.

"I guess it's all right."

"Look at all the colors!" Anna pointed at the grass and then at the sky, "It's all full of color and life and... it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," said Elsa as she smiled.

"You are such a cliché girlfriend you know?" said Anna as she laughed and leaned in top kiss Elsa. The kiss was way to short for Elsa's liking, but it was still as special as the one before.

_For now, everything is perfect. _She thought.

_For now._


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! I'm only updating on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I would update each day of the week but school and work and track take over my life!**

**I love you guys for the support and believe or not, we are getting close to the ending so stick with me!**

**Short chapter, building up for the climax, sort of. I'll make it up to you guys by giving you an awesome chapter tomorrow alright?(:**

**As for the theme song, I think you guys should listen to "Story of my life" by One Direction, "Time of your life" by Green Day and "Would you go with me" by Josh Turner. Sorry, I couldn't decide which one fit the story the most so I chose all three.**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole.**

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck were you yesterday?!"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"'What do you mean' I mean that you never came back after lunch!"

"I was with Elsa, Punz. Damn!"

"You- WHAT?!"

"I. Was. With. El-"

"I heard you the first time, I'm not stupid. Tell me why!"

Anna and Rapunzel were sitting on a bench outside the school eating their lunch. Elsa would be here, but Anna told here that she needed to talk to her cousin alone.

"She asked me out yesterday!" said the redhead as she brought her hands up to her chest and happily jumped on her seat.

The brunette almost chocked on her apple.

"She...You-Girlfriends? Ahhhh!" she brought her hands up to her head and massaged it slightly.

"What?"

"I-Th-that was unexpected! O-M-G!" she said the letters instead of the actual sentence, "I-I can't believe this O-M-G!"

"Stop saying O-M-G! Say 'Oh my God' or 'Oh my gosh' but don't say the acronym! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Elsanna!" blurred out the brunette.

The redhead blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Elsanna! That's the name of your ship!"

"My-my ship? As in, a boat?"

"NO stupid! Your ship as in, the name of your relationship! You get it? Relation_ship_," she put a huge amount of emphasis on the last syllable, "your ship name is 'Elsanna'!"

"Who comes up with this shit?"

"Umm, the internet! Duh!" Rapunzel brought her hand up and opened it, in a cup-like motion, like she was about to catch a ball. She stuck her head forward and squint her eyes.

"Did you learn that face in the internet too?" asked Anna as she grabbed her plate and threw it in the trashcan.

Rapunzel stood up and began to awkwardly jump around Anna.

"Would you stop that? What's the matter with you?!"

"I-i just can't! O-M-oh my gosh! That's too cute aaaaahhh! I totally ship it!"

The brunette brought her three middle finger up to her mouth and kissed them before putting them up in the air.

"Wh-what the fuck?! This is not even the right w-way t-to us-use i-ugh! I'm so done with you!"

Anna walked towards the bench and grabbed her backpack; she swung it over her left shoulder and walked towards the door. Rapunzel caught up a few seconds later. They walked into the school's fine arts building which was crowded with people and kept talking.

"I can't believe you're dating E-"

Anna shot her a look.

"I umm... I can't believe you're dating umm...Ranch! Yeah, Ranch!"

The redhead stopped walking and looked at her cousin.

"And what am I? Ketchup?"

Rapunzel's eyes filled with excitement.

"YES! Ketchup and Ranch! Ranchup! That's the new ship!"

Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whatever you say Rapunzel."

"That's so awesome!"

"What's awesome?"

"Having a ship! I wish I had one."

"There's always Eugene."

"Ewww, what would we be? Euganzul? Rapunzegen? Eugepunzel?"

Anna chortle.

"What about Flapunzel?"

"Why?"

"Isn't his name Flynn Eugene Rider Fitzherbert?"

"I actually don't know, but he's a douchbag so it'll never happen.."

"Elsa used to be a bitch."

"She still is."

Anna reached her classroom and before walking in she turned towards Rapunzel.

"She's a bitch to you. She's a sweetheart to me."

She walked in and left her cousin outside, her mouth hung open.

_I love you,_ mouthed Anna as the teacher closed the door on Rapunzel's hanging jaw.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 weeks after<strong>

When the last bell rang, Anna ran out the doors. Elsa had told her to meet her by the stairs that lead to the library by the parking lot because she had 'something to give her'. When Anna arrived, she saw that the blonde was already waiting for her by the stairs.

"Hey!"

The blonde looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"So what's up."

Elsa jumped a little and her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I have a present for you!"

"Oh Elsa, you don't need to, real-"

The blonde walked forward and pressed her lips against the redhead's

"Elsa! P-people are going to see us a-and talk!"

"So what? I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Of course not! I would even do it again," she reached forward and their lips met. Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and felt her smile before she pulled back.

"So what's my present?"

"Oh yeah!"

Elsa awkwardly ran back to her backpack and took a little shiny box out. She placed it on her palm and walked back to Anna; she took the redhead's hand and placed the little box on it.

"What is it?"

Elsa smiled.

"Open it to find out!"

The redhead did as instructed and gasped. Inside the box was a glossy little necklace. It had a charm in the shape of a heart, the letters "A & E" were carefully engrossed onto it.

"Oh my God Elsa, it's beautiful! When did you buy it? Wait, it doesn't matter. Help me put it on!"

Anna grabbed her pigtails and raised them slightly so that Elsa could put the necklace on without it tangling on her hair. When Anna heard the tiny _click_ meaning the necklace was in place, she let her hair go and turned around so that she was facing Elsa. She smiled and then reached forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Elsa cringed and gasped.

"W-what's wrong?"

The blonde didn't respond; she just looked at Anna and shook her head.

"It's nothing, just a little bruise."

The redhead cupped the blonde's cheek and looked at her.

"Is it your dad again?"

Elsa nodded.

"Elsa, I already told you that you can't let him do this."

"I do t-try, but he'll hurt Olaf if he doesn't get his way."

Anna sighed.

"You need to get out of there."

"And where will I go?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly. I've thought this over and over. I could take Olaf with me and leave, but I can't let him live in the streets. I have thought about running away by myself, but I know my dad will do what he does to me to him."

"You can't live your life being afraid Elsa."

"I-I know, it's just that, I don't want to ruin Olaf's life."

"There's no way you can ruin it more than your dad has."

Anna let go of Elsa's cheek and grabbed her hand; she realized how the blonde's fingers were twitching lightly.

"Elsa, why are you shaking?"

The blonde pulled back and raised her hand up to her braid.

"It's nothing," she tried to keep her hands steady, but the shakiness was slowly spreading up her arm.

_You need the drugs!_

_No I don't._

_Yes, you do._

_No, I don't! _

_You're practically having a seizure and it's only been two weeks. If you don't do something about it yo- we- will die._

_No we won't. I'm not addicted._

_Think again._

_I am NOT an addict!_

_You have sex for it and how much weight have you lost? 10? 15 pounds_

_I have been on a diet._

_No you haven't._

_You know what? I'm just shutting you out._

_That's all you know how to do. Why do you shut people out? What are you so afraid of?!_

_I-I don't know._

_Then why are you afraid?_

_Because I hate..._

_Elsa..._

_Elsa!_

"Elsa!"

Anna was waving her hands in front of the blonde's face.

"W-what?"

"You zone out all the time. What is making you do that?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"I can't tell you r-right now."

Anna's eyes fell.

"OK. Tell me when you're ready, alright?"

"Yes, baby Anna."

"I'm not a baby."

Elsa grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and pulled her towards her. Their lips touched and a wave of electricity shot through Elsa's veins. When they pulled away, their eyes stayed connected.

"I could kiss you like this a million times."

Anna smiled and their lips were once again together.

Both girls looked up startled as a loud honk exploded through their ears. Elsa looked to where the sound was coming from and there was no doubt as to who had just seen them kiss.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"What's happening Elsa? Who's that?"

"That's my dad!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday! But guess who's an uncle! That's right, me! I'll make this chapter special!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p>"Let her fucking go!"<p>

Anna was banging on the car's right window. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Elsa! You need to get out of there!"

The blonde just looked at the redhead. Her eyes red and filled with tears as she thought of what was coming upon her. Upon them. She shook her head and looked straight forward.

The man inside the car chuckled and rolled the window down.

"Oh sweetheart," he said sadisticly, "I don't think you would like me to punish Elsa for quite the show you are putting, now would you?"

The redhead saw Elsa flinch.

Anna's eyes widened and the man hit the gas pedal. The car roared and it left the parking lot, before Anna could react, the car was already out of sight.

The redhead couldn't breath. She walked towards the stairs and dropped to the floor on all fours. Her pigtails reaching the floor as she began to fight for air.

_This can't be happening._

_This can't be happening._

The brought her right hand up to the necklace and held it tightly.

_I need to save her._

Her eyes were as wide as they could be as she remembered what happened when she went to knock on Elsa's door with Rapunzel.

_He'll kill her because of this._

Tears began to form in her eyes and anger began to build inside of her.

Students were beginning to form a circle around her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the cheer squad looking at her with smirks on their faces.

_I can't do this._

_She'll die._

_She'll die._

Anna's eyes burned as she tried to hold the tears in.

"What's wrong dyke?"

"Shut up Eugene," Anna heard some random person say.

_Rapunzel._

"Rapunzel!" Anna got up and ran to her cousin. She spot her by her car and got in just like last time.

"Get in. Take me to Elsa's!"

The brunette looked startled but she did as she was told.

_She's OK._

_She'll be fine._

"What's going on Anna?"

"Elsa's d-dad! He's going to kill her!"

"W-what? Why?"

"He saw us kissing an-and you have no idea of what he'll do!"

Anna's heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second.

_Hurry._

_Hurry!_

_HURRY!_

* * *

><p>The man had ripped Elsa's pants off and had thrown her against the wall.<p>

"You son of a bi-"

He slapped her and Elsa cried in pain.

"I'm going to teach you what a real man is!"

"You're not a real man! You're a sicko! Doing this to your own daughter! You're a coward! A faggot!"

The man grabbed Elsa's braid and planted his lips against hers. Elsa felt his warm tongue making it's way into her mouth and then he brought her head forward before banging it against the wall behind her.

When the blonde collapsed holding her head, the man was upon her, beating each and every inch of her body.

"_Daddy stop it!" _Olaf tried to yell over the couple fighting, but he couldn't do anything.

The blonde was bleeding from her mouth and nose, but she found the strength to get up and in one swift motion, she had the man on the floor. She began to slap him as hard as her hands could handle. The man let out a painful cry as Elsa's nails got a good grip on his face and began to pull, making his skin tear and bleed all at once.

Olaf watched from the living room. His eyes were wide and his hands were nervously clutched together.

He remembered what his counselor had told him.

_"If something goes wrong, you need to grab a phone and dial 9-1-1."_

His cringed as Elsa screamed.

_I need to help my sister. Where's the phone?_

He ran into his dad's room and found a cellphone laying by the bed stand; he ran to it and grabbed it.

_9-1-1_

_9-1-1_

_9-1-1_

"_9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, hello?"

"_Hello baby, what's your name?"_

"O-Olaf."

"_OK Olaf, tell me what's wrong."_

"M-my daddy is hitting my sister really hard," he walked into the living room and panic took over him, "p-please help me!"

"_OK baby, tell me where you live."_

"In some apartments b-by the school! T-the pre-k!"

"_Which pre-k honey?"_

"The one by umm," the was a silence and then a loud thump, "PLEASE COME HELP ME! HE'S HITTING HER REALLY HARD!"

There was a loud shriek and a soft clump as Olaf dropped the phone and ran to his dad.

"DADDY STOP IT!" there was another shriek, "NO DADDY! DON'T HIT HER! ELSA! ELSA! WAKE U- OUCH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! DADDY STOP I-"

There was a loud cry and then complete silence.

* * *

><p>Anna got off the car before Rapunzel could park properly,<p>

"Stay here!"

"W-what, Anna! No! I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not! I can't let you get hurt! Please, I can handle this by myself!"

The brunette looked at her. If she was trying to hide her fear, she was doing a poor job.

"I promise I'll be OK. Just, stay here OK?"

The brunette nodded and Anna left; just as she turned the corner she gasped. Hans was standing outside the entrance to the building with two huge men by his sides. Anna couldn't afford to stop so she just kept going.

"Oh my. Look at who we have here!" said the man as he smirked.

"W-what are you doing here Hans!" she ran to the door but the two men blocked her path.

"MOVE!"

"No need to scream darling," said Hans sadistictly.

Anna tried to fight her way through the two large men, but it was pointless. They outnumbered her in both height by at least a foot and in weight by at least one-hundred pounds.

"Why the fuck are you here?! I need to go with Elsa!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I need to help her!"

"Oh yeah, I heard her dad is going to fuck her up."

"H-how do you know that?"

Hans stepped forward and placed his hands against Anna's. She flinched instantly.

"You made quite a scene; you don't think someone would tell little old me?"

The redhead remembered Cindy talking to someone on the phone before she turned to Anna and laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you don't spoil anything."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can't let you burst in there and make a huge scene and then Elsa will go with you instead of me."

"Why would s-she go with you?"

"She always does after this sort of shit. She needs the drugs."

"How does she get them?"

The man smirked.

"That's where the fun comes from. She fucks me to get them."

"No she doesn't. She's not like that!"

"Like how? A whore?"

"She's not a whore!" Anna tried to run towards Hans and somehow knock him down, but he reached behind him and took a gun out. He held it in front of him and placed his hand on the trigger.

"Uh uh uh. Wouldn't want this pretty sidewalk to get stained, now would you?"

The gun was pressing against Anna's chest. She held her breath and looked down at to where the cold metal made contact with her shirt. She looked up and took one shaky step back.

"If I were you, I would go away before things get dirty."

"I can't l-leave her!"

"Well, you have to," Hans smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"I won't!"

"Have it your way then."

The man pointed the gun upwards and pressed the trigger making Anna shriek at the loud explosion.

Nobody came out of their businesses.

They all knew who Hans was and none of them dared stopping him.

"Have you changed your mind darling?"

"I can't l-leave her! I just can't! I love her! Don't you get it?! I can't let him hurt Elsa! I need to help her!"

"I'm sorry to hear that honey, but guess what!? Either you go or I'll blow your cute little brains out!" He walked towards Anna and pressed the gun against her head, "Do you want that?"

Sweat ran down Anna's back.

"I love her," she whispered.

"She doesn't love you back so what's the point?"

"S-she does love me!"

Hans saw the necklace and without hesitation, yanked it off the redhead's neck.

"Hey!" She reached forward but Hans hit her with the bottom of the gun, sending her straight to the ground. He took the necklace and put it in his pocket.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you!" he pointed down and pulled the trigger missing Anna's right leg by centimeters.

"Leave! If I have to ask you again I swear I won't hesitate to kill you slut! You're easy just like her! Leave! Now!"

Anna stood up and ran away from the man. She reached Rapunzel's car and slammed the door shut. She was panting and sweaty and all the color had been flushed from her face.

"W-what happe-"

The brunette stopped mid-sentence as the redhead began to sob.

* * *

><p>Elsa was laying on the floor besides Olaf. Their dad had left to buy more beer and Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to the restroom. She splashed water over her face and began to rub the blood off her nose. After she got cleaned up, she grabbed her phone and dialed Hans' number.<p>

"I need you. Please come," she said coldly and then hung up.

Elsa walked over to Olaf and lead him to his room. She changed him into PJ's and put him in bed.

"I'll be right back baby. Please, try to sleep."

Olaf nodded and kissed Elsa on the cheek. He was too tired to do anything else.

The police had come, but they didn't know which apartment it was so they left without even coming into the building.

When Elsa got in the elevator, she began to think about what she was about to do.

_You're going to have sex with Hans for drugs. Again. You should be ashamed of yourself._

_I am ashamed of myself, but there's nothing else that I can do to-to stop this feeling._

_You are so worthless and stupid and you're a w-_

The elevator doors opened and she walked out, completely ignoring her thoughts as she went outside and waited for Hans to come.

When she saw his car pull up, she walked to it and got in.

"Where are we going to go slut?"

"It doesn't matter daddy," she reached for his thigh and began to rub it slightly.

"OK."

The car reached 80mph in a matter of seconds. Elsa almost felt free, and then she remembered who she was with.

"So where are you going to take me?"

The man smirked and grabbed the blonde's chin firmly.

"I'm going to go out of town and fuck you right here in my car."

Elsa didn't have the energy to say otherwise. She simply nodded and leaned in so that she was touching the man's lips with her own.

When they reached the stoplight Elsa looked around and saw Rapunzel's car making it's way towards them. Another car coming just as close.

_Is that? No it can't be!_

She took a better look by unbuckling her seatbelt and turning completely around.

_T-that's my dad's car!_

"Stop the car Hans."

The light turned green and the man hit the gas pedal.

"No."

"Please stop the car now!" Panic began to take over her as she saw her dad's car getting closer and closer to Rapunzel's. She tried reaching for the handle, but then she realized how it only opened from the outside. The brunette's car signaled right and her dad's car followed.

"Stop the fucking car!"

"No bitc-"

Elsa stood on her seat and kicked the man right on the abdomen, making him let go off the turning wheel and making the car crash into a light post.

"You fucking bitch!"

The blonde reached across from Hans and opened his door before jumping out. Hans tried to follow, but he lurched forward and fell face-first onto the asphalt.

Elsa ran through the traffic, getting angered honks and screams from the drivers.

_She's OK._

_She's OK._

_Please let her be OK!_

Elsa couldn't think about anything other than her beautiful Anna. Her extraordinary Anna.

Her Anna.

Then it occurred.

The piercing sound of crunching metal and breaking glass exploded all around Elsa. Two engines making contact and sending a wave of agonizing noise through the air. A cacophony of sound that hit Elsa's ears like a tidal wave. Her world collapsed and her face lost all its color. She turned the corner and she went numb.

A broken windshield.

A car in flames.

Three people.

One who received the full force of the impact.

She gasped.

"No..."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**A/N We are two chapters away from the end (counting this one) and then an epilogue *cough*tissues might be needed *cough**cough***

**AAAANYWAYS, without further due, I want to bore you all with a long A/N.**

**You guys have been really awesome these past month! This is my second fanfic (not my last so stay with me. And for those of you who still read Mockingbird, my first fanfic, no, I haven't dropped the story, I just wanted to finish this one first. As soon as this story is over I'll finish Mockingbird, so don't worry, you will have and end). Also, I never thought I would get more than 20 followers! Yeah, 70 may not be a lot, but it's a start! And you guys don't know how much each view, favorite, follow and/or review mean to me! The reason I keep writing is because I know that someone somewhere re-reads this story and bites their nails when there's a cliffhanger and I don't update for a week. This might be someone's all-time favorite story and that's what makes me smile everyday (not trying to be cliché). Even though the story is short (25 chapters at the most) I'm pretty sure that I have covered everything and I'm confident that the plot, even though not strong, it's still present.**

**Again, thank you each and every single one of you who never fail to read my story and always ask for more.**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole**

* * *

><p>Blur.<p>

That's all Elsa can see.

Cars passing by in a blur.

Ambulances blurring passed her.

Cars.

People.

Ambulances.

Cars.

People.

Blood.

Dead.

Hurt.

Drunk.

Unconscious.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Anna.

Elsa walked to the crushed cars, no tears were coming out, she was too numb to feel anything. When she got there, she saw how Rapunzel's head was tilted to the left, the window where her head was resting was cracked and a long cut ran from the spot above her ear to her left temple. Anna's body was completely crushed by the door.

Metal.

Glass.

Blood.

Metal.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

Elsa's head was spinning with these three words.

Anna's body was tilted to the left, just like her cousins', the only difference being that the car that had crushed into them had made the metal door bend inwards, causing the redhead's delicate body to be squished, the only thing free off metal was her legs and head.

Rapunzel was breathing steadily.

Anna wasn't.

Suddenly, a man came pouring out from the front of the car. He had a cut along his forehead, pieces of glass stuck to his body from the broken windshield.

His car was on flames.

"Thi-sh is all y-your f-fault!"

He tried to reach forward, but Elsa raised her arms, hitting the man on the chest and sending down to the floor in pain as the piece of glass buried deeper inside of him.

_You shouldn't be so rude to daddy._

_He h-hurt my A-Anna-_

_He did not! It was an accident!_

_No it wasn't! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

_I am you. The question is, 'what is wrong with _us_?'_

_There is nothing wrong! You're the one saying that it was an accident when it wasn't!_

_I'm not saying that._

_Yes you are._

_No I'm not. You are saying that, I'm just saying what you're too afraid to admit._

_I'M NOT AFRAID!_

_Then why are you still numb. Why aren't you crying? Why haven't you called Kristoff? Why haven't you called Rachel?_

_I-I will call them._

_When?_

_Right now._

Elsa took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kristoff's number first.

One ring.

Two rings.

Sweat began to roll down Elsa's forehead.

Three rings.

She was lowering the phone.

Four rings.

Her finger was on the 'end call' button, ready to hang up as soon as she reached the voicemai-

"_Hello?"_

Elsa gasped.

"_E-Elsa? What's wrong?"_

She began to breath shallowly. The scene had occurred 5 minutes ago and she was just taking it all in.

"A-Anna got in this r-really ba-bad accident an-and I don't know wh-what to do..."

"_w-what?!"_

"Anna got in a car accident! She was with Rapunzel!"

"_Is Rapunzel hurt?"_

"Y-yes," a tear rolled down her left eye.

"_W-where a-are you?! I'm comi-ouch!"_

There was a loud thump followed by a loud scream, the type of screams that are painful to hear. The type that chill you to the bone just by thinking about how much emotion the person releases with it. The scream was followed by multiple, loud sobs.

Elsa couldn't take it, she lowered her phone and ended the call; when she turned back to the accident, she realized how the paramedics were lifting Anna onto a stretcher, followed by an EMT quickly putting a face mask over her nose.

The blonde flinched as the loud siren from the firetruck got near her. Three build men got off and grabbed the 20 feet long hose, another man turned a wheel that Elsa didn't know what was called and the other three men aimed the hose at her dad's car.

Elsa didn't care. The man was being lifted by two other paramedics, she heard him cry out in pain and despite the situation, she grinned.

Elsa walked over to the ambulance wiping her eyes with her right sleeve, her breath came out shallowly as she saw the redhead's chest rise just the slightest.

She breathed in deply and got in.

"Sorry ma'am, but you can't be her-"

"I'm her girlfriend," the blonde cut her off, "This is Anna Snow."

The lady that had been talking to Elsa nodded and proceeded to putting a needle into Anna's forearm. She then grabbed the redhead's hand and placed a little plastic thing on the girl's ring finger.

The machine besides them began to beep.

"Will she be OK?" asked Elsa, hope and anxiety obvious in her voice.

"She suffered from a serious concussion and by the looks of it, she probably has a few broken bones."

"What about Rapunzel?"

The lady looked at her and cocked her head.

"The brunette. The other girl."

The lady nodded in understatement. At that moment the engine started and they began to move.

"She just suffered a head injury from hitting the window. She will be fine."

Elsa nodded and reached for Anna's hand, she brought up to her mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

"Stay strong baby," she whispered as she interlocked her fingers between the redhead's.

Anna's monitor began to beep slowly, she went from one-hundred heartbeats per minute to eighty.

To seventhy-five.

To sixty.

"W-what's going on?"

To fifty-five.

"We are losing her!"

To fifty.

The ambulance came to a stop no longer than a minute, maybe two later and the doors burst open. Some nurses pulled Anna's bed towards the exit and lifted her. The wheels made a loud _CLING_ as they hit the floor and in no time, Anna was being pushed through the ER doors.

Elsa tried her best to keep up, moving through nurses and doctors and patients and wheelchairs and beds and opened doors and suddenly she bumped into a doctor.

"S-sorry."

She walked into the room and saw 5 doctors around her Anna's bed.

"What's goin-"

A sizzling sound erupted through the room.

"Again! One! Two!-"

"Stop!"

The doctors turned and saw Elsa with tears on her eyes.

"Ma'am you need to leave."

The blonde shook her head and tried to reach for Anna.

"Ma'am please, we can't waste any time."

"Please let me be here with her!"

The doctors looked at each other and nodded. Elsa walked over to Anna and sat besides her.

A nurse held two iron-like machines together and Elsa could hear the energy building on those things. A humming sound so low, yet so agonizing that it made the blonde cringe and close her eyes.

"One. Two. Thre-"

The irons made contact against Anna's chest sending her body upwards with a bolt. The monitor besides her beeped and then-

"Anna?! Anna!"

_What the fu- _

The door opened and Rachel burst in, followed by Kristoff.

"What th- ma'am, can't you see we- how did you get passed the doors?"

A nurse left the area where Anna was and walked over to the lady. She reached forward and tried to wrap her arm around the lady, but she flinched and pushed the nurse away.

"I want to see Anna!"

Elsa stood up and walked over to the lady.

"I can take it from here. I-it's OK."

The nurse nodded, Elsa was sure she was going to call security as soon as she closed the door but she didn't care.

"Rachel. You need to go."

"Don't tell me what to you! Dyke!"

"I'm not a dyke OK? Get that in your stubborn head! I'm here to help!"

"How can you help?! You caused this!"

"...mom."

"Shut up Kristoff! She's the reason this happened!"

"M-me?! You're the bitch! You're closed minded and judgmental! No wonder Anna ran away! You shouldn't even be here! You're a hypocrite! You don't even love Anna! You j-"

A tall man walked up to them and stopped to observe the scene.

"Ladies, I'm afraid you need to wait outside."

Rachel looked at the man.

"W-why?!"

"You are disturbing patients and you can't be in the emergency room."

"I'm here for my daughter!"

"She's in there?"

The man pointed at the door behind them and Rachel nodded.

"You need to go to the waiting room. It's not safe for you three to be here."

"Why not?!" asked Elsa and Rachel and Kristoff in unison.

"First of all, you are taking space in the narrow hallway. Second, that room is for patients who are in a really critical state and last, I saw you," he pointed at Rachel, "burst in here without registering. I know it sounds dumb, but you need to sign in and get a visitor's ID in order to be here. Please, come with me."

Rachel hesitated for a bit before she dropped her shoulders and followed the man. Elsa and Kristoff followed behind them.

"How is she?" whispered Kristoff as they sat on the blue chairs right outside the big, ER double doors.

"She's really h-hurt. She was the one who was hit the hardest a-and," Elsa was trying her best to hold her tears.

_Conceal._

_Don't feel._

_Conceal._

_Don't feel._

_Conceal it._

_Don't feel, don't feel!_

She breathed in deeply and looked at Kristoff who's eyes were filled with agony and a hint of fear. He looked like a child who is waiting outside the principal's office, just waiting for the door to open and receive the bad news that they need to call his parents.

Tears began to roll down his brown eyes and those tears quickly turned into sobs. He brought his hands up to his face and leaned in so that he was resting on Elsa's neck.

"I w-wish I could-could have b-been a bet-better brother an-and actually b-be there for h-her! A-an-and-"

The sobs were making his voice impossible to understand, he knew this and stopped talking. Elsa wrapped her arms around the man's broad shoulders and let him cry freely.

"Don't worry. I don't judge."

"Get your hands off of him you disgusting lesbian!"

Both Elsa and Kristoff looked up to see Rachel standing before them, her mascara smeared downwards from the tears and her face red with fury.

"I'm just helping! I'm here for Anna and for Kristoff! You can't take that away from me!"

Other people in the waiting room were looking at them.

"Yes I can and I will! Kristoff! Let her go! She needs to leave. This is a family thing."

Elsa gasped.

"A family thi- I was here for her when you completely turned your back on her!" the blonde stood up and was face-to-face with the older lady. "If there's someone who should leave is you!" she spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that!? If it wasn't for you this would've never happened!"

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have left! Have you thought about that? If she d-dies remember that you are the main cause! You caused her t-to run! You don't even care for Anna! You're just here because you don't want people to talk! You're just here because you don't have a life! Anna would have been fine and healthy without you! You shouldn't even be a mother! You don't deserve the title of mother! You're just a lady who gave birth to two awesome children who happen to be more supportive than you ever will! You should be ashamed of yourself! Turning your back on your own child for being something she never chose to be! She was born like that and you need to understand that!"

Rachel looked at the blonde, her eyes were wide and her lower lip quivered.

Elsa looked down at the older lady before returning to her seat by the still crying Kristoff; she stroked his long locks and brought him in into a hug.

"It's going to be OK. You'll see. It'll all be O-"

"Anna Snow?"

An old man stood by the double doors as he called the name. Rachel looked up, Elsa and Kristoff stood up and made their way to the man.

"How is she doctor?"

"Are you a relative?"

"N-no sir. I'm her girlf- her partner. I'm Elsa Howard."

"OK Ms. Howard. Where is the girl's mother?"

"I'm right here!" Rachel walked over to the trio and stood there, playing with her hands as she waited for the news.

"Well, how is she?" asked Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Howard," the man took his glasses off as Kristoff, Elsa and Rachel gasped, "but Anna was hit with a severe force," Rachel brought her hand up to her mouth and a sharp cry exploded all through the walls of the hospital, "W-we tried everything we could but it was too late."

Elsa collapsed on the hospital floor. She was there so that she could support Kristoff and somehow make Rachel understand that she was trying to help them, not harm them, but it was really her who needed it the most. Kristoff tried to help her up, but he too collapsed on the chair besides him, his eyes wide and mouth open. It took them a while for the news to sink in.

Just a few days ago Elsa was smiling at Anna. Taking her to the park and playing with her on the swings. Sitting with her during lunch and eating ham sandwiches that were Anna's favorites.

Just a few days ago they were both happy. With troubled lives, of course, but happy nonetheless, and now, Anna was dead.

Her Anna was dead.

No more happy dates.

No more cliché comments.

No more kisses.

No more butterflies in Elsa's stomach as Anna smiled.

No more life.

No more love.

Her Anna was dead.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

* * *

><p><strong>AN Believe it or not guys there will be a happy ending so... stay tuned:)**

**There's this chapter and probably one more and then an epilogue. You thought I was done? What type of sane person do you think I am? There's still so much torture to come(;**

**Enjoy!**

**With love,**

**Some-Asshole.**

* * *

><p>Elsa was staring at herself in the mirror, a long black dress that only revealed her neck and head was awaiting for her on the bed.<p>

"Where are we going Elsa?" asked Olaf. He wore a black tux with a black tie and black shoes, his hair was brushed to his left side and a rose was resting in his breast pocket.

"We are going to a funeral b-baby," she choked back the tears and breathed out loudly before turning towards the kid and smiling. Olaf smiled back and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Elsa's hips.

They no longer hurt.

_Now I can enjoy being with him._

Elsa smiled as kid pulled back and reached for the dress, the blonde stripped out of her pajamas and stepped into it.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure baby," the blond sat on the bed and helped the kid up, he reached for the zipper resting on the mattress and pulled it up. When he finished he grabbed Elsa's braid that was neatly put up into a bun and in one swift motion released it, making her bangs drop forward and causing the braid to rest over her left shoulder.

"Olaf! Why did you do that?"

"You look prettier like that, see?"

He grabbed her head and softly turned it so that Elsa was staring at herself in the mirror.

_Wow..._

Olaf was right, the braid matched the dress way better than the bun did, bringing out her eyes and making her neck look long and slender. She grabbed a few bobby pins from the drawer and grabbed a piece of hair from her bangs, she brought it back to where her braid started and secured it there with a pin that matched her hair color. She did this with each part of her bangs and then saw Olaf smile.

Elsa smiled back, but then cocked her head as Olaf furrowed his eyebrows.

"Elsa?"

"Uh huh?"

"What's a funeral?"

Elsa knew this question had to come sooner or later, but no mater how much she tried, she couldn't find a proper way to answer without breaking down. A knot formed in her throat and she began to pray for enough strength to get this day over with .

"A funeral i-is like a ceremony, kind of l-like a farewell to s-someone who has p-passed away."

"Oh. OK."

Elsa nodded and stood up, she looked at herself in the mirror and applied lip gloss before grabbing Olaf's delicate hand with her slim, shaking one and lead him to the front door.

"Elsa?"

The blonde looked down and lifted her eyebrows.

"Who passed away?"

* * *

><p>The place was filled with people Elsa didn't recognize. She looked at some cars parked at the other side of where the ceremony was being held and there was no doubt as to who was there.<p>

The cheer squad and half the school had come to Anna's funeral. Elsa was thinking about going there and telling them to fuck off and just leave because they obviously didn't care, but instead she looked around and saw Kristoff holding Rapunzel's hand; both of them were sniffling quietly as they stared down at the hole Anna's casket was going to be put in.

_I don't have time for drama... Did I just say that?_... _oh the irony_...

Right besides Anna's resting place was a tomb that read, "Jesse Snow. Great father, husband, son, brother and friend. 1969-2009."

_He was 40. He was young._

Elsa breathed in as she took the image before her. Merida was standing next to the brunette, her orange locks were put up neatly in a regular ponytail-to-bun hairstyle, not a single hair out of place. All three of them, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Merida, wore black. Kristoff was wearing a tuxedo that matched Olaf's, the only difference being that Kristoff's rose was white, different from Olaf's pink one. Kristoff's hair was brushed back and kept in place by at least half a bottle of gel. Rapunzel's dress was plain black. No decorations whatsoever, her face was pale white, except for the dark bags under her eyes and the pink lip gloss that she always wore no matter what. Her short brunette locks were kept back by a dark hairband and a few bobby pins here and there.

Rachel stood behind the trio, her hands were tightly into fists by her side and her face showed no emotion at all. No hint that she was sad. No hint that she had been crying. No hint that she cared at all. She looked around and her eyes settled on Elsa who stared back with such intensity that it would have made even the strongest, toughest of men look away, but not Rachel. She stared back, green eyes meeting Elsa's blue eyes, green eyes piercing through blue eyes and blue eyes penetrating through green eyes. The blond wondered if their rivalry would die with Anna, but as she could see, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Without breaking eye contact, Elsa made her way to the trio mourning and kneeled down in front of them. Rapunzel looked up and she reached forward, pulling Elsa into a tight hug. Kristoff joined the hug and soon, all three of them, including Merida who was still standing on the side, were crying. "It's OK." and "She's in a better place now." were coming out between sobs.

_It is not OK._

_She is not in a better place. She should be here with me. She should be at the park, waiting for me to sneak out of my dad's apartment so we could see each other and eat ham sandwiches and laugh and..._

Elsa felt a tiny hand grabbing on to her dress and she turned her head. She was met with strong, dark brown eyes filled with tears.

"W-why are you crying baby?"

Olaf wiped his eyes and hugged Elsa who pulled back from Kristoff and Rapunzel and hugged the kid back.

"You are sad and I'm sad too."

"Wh-"

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"L-loved who?"

"That girl," answered Olaf as Rapunzel and Kristoff looked at him.

"What girl baby?" asked Elsa wondering who had told Olaf about Ann-

"That g-girl who went to our apartment. The really pretty one with red hair. Did you really loved her?"

Elsa nodded and brought her left hand up to her mouth. She tried to say "I still do," but was afraid that if she began to cry, she wouldn't stop. She needed to stay sane and strong; she looked up and saw Kristoff and Rapunzel copying each other, each of them with a hand covering their mouths as if that could cover the pain running through their eyes.

"Did you loved her like daddy loved mommy?"

Olaf was too young to remember the once beautiful relationship between Elsa's mom and her dad, but the blonde nodded anyways.

"How do you know I loved her baby?"

Olaf looked down and his hand made their way to the rose on his breast pocket; he tried to reach out and give it to Elsa, but then he looked up and saw Rachel looking at him, her lip was quivering and her chest was rising and falling fast; he then lifted his other arm and grabbed Rachel's hand, he saw it was clenched tightly into a fist and slowly began to open it. Rachel gasped as the tiny fingers tried to dig into her own to uncurl them and at last she opened her hand. Olaf placed the rose in the older woman's pale white hand and closed it before he turned to Elsa.

"I hear daddy cry at night saying how much he misses mommy. And I hear you cry at night too, saying how much you miss..Umm.."

He furrowed his eyebrow.

"What was her name?"

"Anna."

Rachel gasped.

"I hear you saying how much you miss Anna."

All four of them looked up as they heard tiny sniffles coming from the woman behind them.

"I'm s-sorry..."

_What?_

The lady looked at Elsa and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I w-was su-such a horrible mother a-a," she brought the rose up to her chest. She held it over the place where her heart should be and closed her eyes, "And now I wish I cou-could take it all back!"

Rachel brought her other hand up to the flower and held on to it firmly before she fell to her knees, the salty tears now hitting the dirt. Soon Rachel's tears were a shade of black, dues to the mascara and eyeliner being smeared down her cheeks, and they kept falling and hitting the floor.

"I'm so s-sorry! I'm so-"

Elsa had walked over to the lady and placed her had on her shoulder, Rachel gasped and stood up; she was about to pull away, but Elsa brought in into her arms and within a matter of seconds Rachel was crying on Elsa' shoulder, her sobs were loud and powerful and Elsa almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

"I'm so sorry!" the older lady said. The guest had all found a seat and were looking at the exchange between the two women in awe.

Elsa slowly stroked Rachel's hair and she tried her best to stay strong.

_She needs you. Just be here for her, no past and no future, just this moment._

The older lady kept crying and they both stayed like that until the service ended.

* * *

><p>The weeks came and went, day after day of sorrow and tears. Elsa and Olaf had moved in with Rapunzel, they helped her and Merida by keeping the house clean and Elsa managed to get a part-time job as a cashier in some lame grocery store. With the money she was making she could afford to give Rapunzel at least 200 dollars each month for bills and food, and still keep some for her and Olaf.<p>

A week after he was released from the hospital, Elsa's dad was put in jail for murder, child abuse and for drunk driving. He had a 100 years sentence, which Elsa was utterly grateful for.

_He got what he deserve and more._

Finally Thanksgiving came along and for a moment they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kristoff was doing a poor job at flirting with Merida while Rapunzel and Elsa talked about college while they helped set the table, Olaf was sitting on the living room watching a six-hours Spongebob marathon. Rachel would be here as well, but even after the exchange between her and Elsa at the funeral she still wasn't understanding, even worse, she was still mourning over the fact that she wasn't a good mother to Anna when she could. The house was filled with laughs and then they all went quiet as Elsa accidentally said, "Anna would love to be here." The rest of the night was filled with small talk and awkward silences.

Then December came.

Elsa had spend two months without a single type of drug for she was too numb to feel anything. She decided to leave Olaf with Rapunzel for a few hours and then went out for a walk.

_I can't keep this any longer._

_Keep what?_

_Hearing you! I'm done! I'm done and I miss Anna and-_

_You're a coward._

_No I'm not! _

_Yes you a-_

"Are you sure you'll be OK? The wind is howling really badly and there seems to be a storm coming," said Rapunzel as Elsa headed out the door,

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine," replied the blonde coldly and opened the door.

She began to walk with no particular destination and found herself standing in front of the park she used to come to with Anna all the time.

_I miss her so much._

Tears began to fill her eyes.

_I need her so fucking much!_

She kept on walking and suddenly her sobs were drowned by the traffic around her.

Elsa stopped walking and looked forward at the traffic light which had just turned red.

_You are weak!_

_N-no I'm not! Get out of my head! I can't stand you!_

_I can't get out of your head, I am your head._

_Please! I'm begging you!_

_Begging is for dogs._

The doctor's words kept bouncing around in her mind. It was all too much for her to handle; she dropped to her knees, her cries were desperate and hopeless.

_I told you you were weak! Ha ha. You deserve it._

"My Anna is dead!" her sobs were louder than the storm swirling strongly around her. Everything that she once visited with Anna was covered in snow. Everything that was once colorful and beautiful and full of life was snow-covered.

She didn't know what to do, her brain had stopped functioning as soon as those deadly words left the doctor's mouth.

"_I'm so sorry Ms. Howard but Anna was hit with a severe force. W-we tried everything we could but it was too late."_

Elsa began to think about how she had collapsed on the hospital floor. How she was there so that she could help Kristoff and Rachel through the harsh news, when it was her who needed it the most.

_You are a silly girl if you thought you were strong enough to handle those news, you will never be strong! You're weak inside and out_

"Shut up..."

_You are stupid and worthless and you don't deserve to live! Anna deserved it more than you ever will!_

The blonde tried to stand up but she couldn't keep her balance, she tumbled backwards and leaned against a building, the cold never bothered her before but now, it felt as if she was being stabbed over and over again.

_You can't be a hero. You tried to save Anna when you can't even save yourself!_

Her body ached and her face burned from the extreme cold that it was being exposed to.

_You tried to stop feeling and start concealing, but you know you don't have the balls to do it. You don't deserve to be alive! You will always need drug becuase that's what whores like you do!_

She tightened the grip on her jacket and lifted the hoodie up so that it covered her platinum hair; she closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears steady.

"Please shut up..."

_You haven't changed! You're still a slut like you were before!_

She saw the traffic light turn green and a wave of cars coming closer and closer with each second; she walked over to the edge of the sidewalk and closed her eyes.

"I will shut you up one way or another."

Her sobs were now just light sniffles and she managed to smile at the thought of being at peace with herself and being reunited with her Anna once again.

Her lovely Anna.

Her beautiful Anna.

Her only Anna.

_You don't have the courage._

"I'll shut you up one way or another," she said once again.

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater and breathed in deeply.

_I'll shut you up one way or another._

_I'll shut you up one way or another and I'll be with my Anna. My beautiful Anna, my only Anna..._

"My Anna" she whispered just before she jumped in front of a large truck and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

* * *

><p><strong>AN ****Wow, this has been such a journey, I have met such wonderful people and i have made such awesome (Internet) friends. This isn't the last of me, I'll be writing a few more fanfictions here and there and I hope y'all stick with me through them all.**

**Special thanks to NovaDeus who helped with this story and the development of the plot. Without him this story wouldn't have been half as good.**

**Anyways, I have the epilogue half done and with luck, I might upload it today.**

**On another note , this will be a s****hort chapter, I'm just tying all the lose ends.**

**Also, go vote on what you guys want my next story to be about(:**

**Enjoy,**

**With love,**

**Some-asshole**

* * *

><p>Weeks came and went. Day after day of loneliness and sorrow that filled both Rapunzel's and Kristoff's heart. Elsa's burial was nothing like Anna's, for only five people showed up: Olaf, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Merida, and Rachel.<p>

The brunette was lying down on the couch, a baby blanket held tightly between her hands.

"I can't believe they took him away," whispered Rapunzel as Kristoff settled two cups of coffee on the table in front of her.

"We tried everything we could Punz, we just didn't met the requirements." Kristoff sighed and stared blankly at the white wall in front of him as tears began to form in his eyes.

"We really did try..." he threw his head back, closing his eyes as if to stop the tears from falling; he brought his hands up to his hair and clenched it tightly.

"FUCK! We tried so fucking hard to keep him and they just took him away like he was a dog! He's five years old Punz! What is a five year old supposed to do in an orphanage?! We could have taken care of him or-or adopt him ourselves, but no! Maybe today was the last time we see him! That's so fucked up Rapunzel! That is so fucked up..." The blond brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his thighs, he wrapped his arms around his lower legs and turned on his side in a fetus-like position, mimicking Rapunzel's position on the opposite side.

"That is so fucked up," he mumbled, "that is so fucked up..."

* * *

><p>Broken cups.<p>

Dirty dishes.

Clothes everywhere.

Three empty bottles of cheap wine.

Rachel laid on her bed, she hadn't showered in days and her bed was stained with food and tears. Anna's clothes were all around her bed and she had the redhead's favorite plush between her thighs as she quietly cried on her hands.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She put the toy aside and brought her legs up to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

She dropped on to her left side, legs still tied to her chest, arms clenched around her legs. Her long, dark hair covered her face and a sob escaped through the empty house.

* * *

><p><em>This is all her fault. It's all that slut's fault.<em>

The redhead laid on his bed. His sides hurt from the hard work that they were making him do in prison.

"It's all her fucking fault!"

He cringed at the pain cursing through his sides.

_It hurts so fucking much!_

Earlier that day he was outside mowing the never-ending yard of that horrible place he was put into when he saw a couple of inmates walk over to him.

"What do you guys want?" asked Hans as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"We were send here to help. The guard thought you were too much of a pussy to do it yourself."

Hans shut the machine down by pulling on a string and he looked at the men.

"I don't need your help," he said coldly and tried to push past them so that he could go asked the guards for some water, but the men had other plans.

One of them grabbed Hans by the arms and twisted them so that the bigger man was behind him. A darker man walked from behind the guy who had talked to Hans first and his big, dark fist made contact with his left ribs.

"See? You are a little pussy."

The redhead cried in agony as the two men began to attack him, making him bleed and bruise.

The man wiped the tears off his eyes as he laid on the cold bed.

"It's all her fault..." He whispered as he curled on to his left side, his knees touching his chest, and cried softly.

* * *

><p>The man was curled against the wall, his legs pressed painfully close to his chest as he rocked back and forth.<p>

_A life sentence here._

_Alone._

_Nobody worth caring for anymore. Not that I cared at all._

He thought about all the times he hurt Elsa. All the times he raped her.

All the times he abused her.

Then he thought about Olaf, his delicate figure being thrown against the wall, making the kid cry in in pain.

It was all too overbearing. He stood up and took his pants off. He tied one leg to the tall window on the left side of his room and then stood on the edge of the bed which was horizontal to the window. He tied the other end tight around his neck, making him cringe at how tight it was, then, without hesitating for a second, he stepped off the bed.

* * *

><p>"Alright sir, please sign here, here and," the lady brought her pen to to her chin and then pointed at the last box in the middle of the page, "here."<p>

Both men sighed in happiness as the older lady rose and signaled them to do the same. She walked them through several doors and hallways until they reached their destination. A rather large room with at least 30 bunks. Kids ran from here to there, little boys playing with little trucks and older kids wrestling each other to the ground, laughing as they hit the floor. The men's eyes settled on a rather pale kid sitting on a chair, a suitcase by his side and a book in his hands. The taller man nodded at the man behind him and walked over to the kid.

"Hey little guy!" asked the man.

The kid looked up and put his book down.

"Hi," he said as he began to smile.

"What are you doing?" the kid looked rather familiar to the big man.

"I'm waiting for a mommy and a daddy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Mrs. DeVil said that I need to be here because my sister is taking care of my mommy and of Anna and Anna's daddy."

"What's your sister's name...umm...What's your name?"

"Olaf," said the kid as he looked down.

"My sister's name is Elsa."

Recognition flushed through the man's eyes.

"You wanna know what my name is Olaf?"

The kid nodded.

"I'm Oaken. Oaken Woods."

"Hi Mr. Woods!"

"Call me Oaken OK?"

The kid nodded once again.

"You want a family Olaf?"

The pale boy's eyes light up and he smiled.

"Yes. I do!"

Oaken smiled and looked at the man behind him.

"We will be your family."

Olaf looked behind Oaken and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I won't have a mommy?"

The man behind Oaken gasped a little and looked at Oaken.

"No..." said the bigger man slowly, thinking of the best way to word what he wanted to say, "You won't have a mommy but you will have two daddies who will love you so very much," he reached for the man behind him and held his hand, "This is Andy, Andy Woods, and we would like you to be our baby and we would take care of you and love you a lot."

Olaf looked from Oaken to Andy who nodded and smiled, to the lady behind them who nodded too and then back to Oaken.

"OK," he said as a wide grin took over his face.

Andy smiled widely and reached forward, pushing Oaken slightly out of the way as he took the pale boy between his arms. He picked him up and motioned for Oaken to take the kid's luggage.

"It's all settled then?"said the lady as he led them back through the hallways and doors to her office, "Let's go finish signing the papers and Olaf?" the kid looked at her, "Congratulations, you will now be Olaf Woods."

The kid's eyes filled with happiness and tears as he buried himself into Andy's muscular shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Andy as he felt tiny sniffles on his shoulder.

"I j-just forgot to thank Elsa."

Andy stopped walking, causing Oaken and the lady to do the same.

"What were you going to thank her for?"

The kid wiped his eyes and smiled.

"She promised to take care of me and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be w-with you."

Andy smiled and turned Olaf so that his back was resting against the man's left arm and the kid's legs were over Andy's right arms.

"There, just like a baby."

Olaf nodded and brought his tiny legs up to his chest as he snuggled against Andy's chest. The kid sighed in contentment since he knew his life was going to change for the better.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter will be the epilogue guys!**

**Go to my profile and vote for your favorite idea for my next story!**

**Some-asshole **


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

* * *

><p><strong>AN Listen to "Lux Aeterna" by Clint Mansell while reading chapter 20- Epilogue and try not to get a knot in your throat:) (This is the song from "Requiem For a Dream" which is also the movie I got my last chapter from)**

**Enjoy the very last of the story and hope to see you all next week when I upload the first chapter of my new story which is *spoiler* an epic sequel to Frozen in which Elsa loses her ice powers and the duke and Hans take over Arendelle. I'm going to give you guys a little part of the story OK? OK.**

* * *

><p><strong>The trio had been walking for over four hours now, each second that passed made Elsa weaker and weaker. Anna gasped as Elsa began to shiver.<strong>

"**Elsa w-what's wrong?"**

**A strand of hair from the blonde's braid began to turn brown and Elsa shrugged as she brought her arms around her, hugging herself as goosebumps took over her body.**

"**I do-don't know I'm just-"**

**Kristoff looked at Elsa's hair and his eyes widened. He hit Anna on the side of her arm and pointed to the spot where the queen's hair had suddenly changed. Anna brought her hand up to her mouth and stood up, earning a curious look from her sister.**

"**It's OK Anna. I'm just a little cold."**

"**C-cold? But I thought the cold never b-bothered you!" stated Kristoff as he took a step forward, touching the queen softly on the arm, worry filling each of his features as he made eye contact with the female monarch. Elsa looked back and she abruptly began to shiver as the bottom part of her dress turned black.**

"**I know. I-I... I don't know!" the queen's head suddenly felt heavy. She tried to take a step forward, leaning against Kristoff as she did so. Her leg were trembling and there was a pain in her chest that she had never felt before. It was a physical pain, as if somebody was pushing hard against her chest and her heart was trying to push back, pumping blood with an agonizing pain. She tried her best to brush it off when suddenly her eyes went back and she was hitting the burning dirt below her.**

"**ELSA!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the remaining of the story and thank you all SO much for this incredible experience!<strong>

**Some-Asshole.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>10 years later<strong>_

"Do you, Kristoff Bjorman, take Jim Hawkens as your l-"

"I do! I do!" cried out the blond as he took his groom's hand between his own. Kristoff was dressed in a white tuxedo, with matching shoes, and a matching rose in his breast pocket. His hair was brushed back and his eyes were fixed upon the man besides him.

The priest cleared his throat and looked at the brown-haired man besides the blond. His hair was put back neatly in a ponytail and his tuxedo was no different than Kristoff's.

"You, Jim Hawkens, ta-"

"I do!"

There was a cheer in the church as the two men kissed, completely ignoring the priest's next words, for they weren't important. What was important was the fact that Rachel was holding Rapunzel's hand as she cried at the sight of her boy being happy at last.

Rapunzel had a tissue over her nose as the two men walked down the hall, receiving a rain of white rose petals and, for some reason, rice.

What was more important than this was that besides Rapunzel was a picture of Anna.

What was even more important was that besides Rachel was a picture of Elsa.

* * *

><p>"At what time should we pick you up?"<p>

"I'll call you dad, OK?"

"Alright kid, take care yah?"

"Yup!" as Olaf turned away he heard a raspy "Mmmhmm" coming from the passengers side. He smiled and turned around. He rolled his eyes playfully as Andy rolled the window down and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't _I_ get a kiss?"

"Sure dad," Olaf lowered his head and softly kissed the man on the cheek, earning a small chuckle from the man driving. When the tall, pale kid turned around, his eyes widened and he practically jumped to the car once again.

"Woah buddy, what happened?" asked Oaken as he unlocked the doors.

"I forgot the flowers!"

The two men in the car chuckled and left as soon as Olaf closed the door.

_OK. Let's see if I don't get lost like last time._

Olaf counted the flowers he was holding in his hands.

6 red and 6 white.

When he arrived at his destination, he was surprised to see Kristoff getting up as he walked away.

"Uncle Kriss? Hey!"

Olaf raised his arms and practically jumped into the man as he felt his uncle's strong arms pulling him into a hug.

"Hey kiddo! What are you doing here?"

Olaf pulled back and raised the flowers as Kristoff nodded.

"You know I do the same each month Uncle, I'm surprised you asked!"

Kristoff chuckled and looked down at his left hand.

"Anna would have been happy to see me today," the blond sighed and looked past Olaf as a car came into view. The pale boy turned around and followed his uncle's sight. Olaf's mouth turned into a wide grin as he waved.

"How come Uncle Jim didn't come with you?"

"Ah, I told him I had to talk to my sister alone. He's helping his mom to prepare the food for the party tonight so it wasn't a big deal. Hey, you are coming right?" asked Kristoff as he pulled Olaf into a hug once again. "Rapunzel and Rachel are already setting up the tables and everything," said the blonde when the kid pulled back and nodded.

"How could I miss it? You don't get married everyday, now do you?"

Kristoff muffled Olaf's hair and smiled.

"You are _sooo_ funny man! OK, see you there! Do you need a ride or is your dad taking you?"

"Which of the two?" asked Olaf playfully.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait until it's _my_ kid's turn to say that," said the blond as he started to walk back to the car.

"I think they're both taking me. They said they wouldn't mind staying at the party since they both know how much it means to me seeing my uncle happy."

"Which of the two?" called Kristoff over his shoulder as he walked to his groom's car.

Olaf smiled and then he looked down.

"He's one of a kind huh Anna?"

Olaf kneeled down and placed six red roses on top of Anna's gravestone. He looked to his left and place the other 6 on top of Elsa's.

"A lot has happened this month sis. Uncle Kriss got married, he probably already told you! Aunt Punz finally found a good boyfriend. I don't know if you met him, but his name is Eugene? Fitzherbert I think...At first he said it was Flynn, but I like Eugene much more! Also, Aunt Rachel bought me that baseball glove I was telling you two about last month! Did I told you that I made it into the high school's baseball team?! I am the only freshman and Coach Hook said that he might even let me pitch! "

Olaf read over the tombstones as he talked, his voice cracking here and there as memories of the two girls came into mind.

_In loving memory of:_

_Elsa Howards._

_1993-2014_

_Great sister, daughter and friend._

_In loving memory of:_

_Anna Snow._

_1996- 2014_

_Daughter, sister, and friend._

Olaf stood up and began to read what the tombstones said out loud. He had done this ever since he was 6; he couldn't remember why he started but it was a habit that hadn't died in the 10 years that he visited this same cemetery.

As Olaf read them, he remember how, for the longest time, he couldn't understand what the sentence written above Anna's and Elsa's name meant.

It was a simple, yet complex sentence. A combination of words that were both heartwarming and heartbreaking. A simple mixture of letters that summarize what Anna and Elsa were, are and ever will be.

Each time, each month, each year, Olaf would read this sentence and while he didn't know what it meant, he would go home happy. His heart would burn with happiness after he read that sentence.

In perfect cursive letters, the tombs read;

"For what it's worth, you never love alone; but you love until the end."

Olaf smiled and a soft wind picked up, brushing his hair back and for a second, he thought he felt his sister's warm hands brushing his face.


End file.
